devastated
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Hatinya kesepian, itu sebabnya dia butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya setiap malam. Ini kisah tentang perjalanan malam Eijun yang takut dengan kesendirian bersama mereka yang mengejar cintanya. [Up Chapter 5]
1. Amahisa Kousei

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

**.**

**Devostated**

_**1st night : Amahisa Kousei **_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Sekali lagi, gambar silang berwarna merah yang muncul bersamaan dengan sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya ia geser. Jengah, Eijun langsung mematikan posnel itu dan meletakannya sembarang di atas meja, di antara botol-botol tinggi arak dan kaleng _beer_.

"Siapa?" Amahisa Kousei, teman yang sudah lima hari ini menamaninya menghabiskan malam dan bermain di _club_ malam ini, salah satu orang yang bisa ia hubungi saat jenuh dengan semua lika-liku kehidupannya. "Seniormu itu lagi?"

Eijun mengangguk setelah menenggak habis satu gelas arak yang baru saja salah satu teman mainnya tuangkan ke dalam gelas. Kepalanya sudah mulai pening, pikirannya mulai tidak karuan, tapi sukur saja dalam keadaan seperti ini Miyuki Kazuya tidak ada di sana, karena kalau pria itu ada di dekatnya, Eijun sendiri tidak yakin bisa menghentikan diri untuk tidak menyerang Kazuya.

"Katanya kau lelah dengan orang kolot seperti itu, kenapa masih dibiarkan? Blokir saja nomornya." Kalau saja Eijun memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan itu, mungkin semua akan lebih mudah bagi dirinya sendiri. Sayang saja, keberanian untuk benar-benar lepas dari senior dia semasa SMA itu tidak pernah ada, dan sebaliknya, Eijun justru takut jika Kazuya benar-benar berhenti perduli padanya.

"Katakan, kenapa kau masih menolakku?"

Eijun hanya menoleh dan memamerkan senyum tipis sebelum berdiri dan mengajak sang teman untuk sedikit menggerakan tubuh di lantai dansa. Kebetulan lagu yang sedang di mainkan oleh DJ-nya sekarang lumayan enak.

Kelap-kelip lampu, dentum lagu, bising sorak-sorai serta ombrolan orang-orang yang ada di sana, dan juga macam-macam arak yang Kousei suguhkan untuknnya malam ini, dengan adanya semua hal itu Eijun berharap malam ini ia bisa bebas dari rasa rindu dan kesepian yang setiap malam tidak pernah absen menyerang dan menakut-nakuti dalam tidurnya.

"Kousei."

"Hm? Kenapa sudah mulai mabuk?"

Eijun mengangguk. Tubuhnya berhenti bergerak, bersandar pada Kousei yang sejak tadi ikut menari, bergerak mengikuti musik di sana. Jam digital yang dikenakan temannya itu sudah menampilkan angka dua saat layarnya Eijun sentuh.

"Mau tidur di tempatku lagi?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan." Bisik Eijun sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Kousei. Memeluk pinggang Kousei manja dan menghirup puas aroma tubuh temannya ini. Untuk sesaat Eijun berharap kalau tubuh yang ia peluk manja ini adalah tubuh dari pria yang ia cintai dulu. Aroma parfum mereka sama, dan Eijun suka aroma mewah ini. Tapi Eijun sendiri hapal betul kalau ini bukan tubuh Kazuya.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati. Pintu kamarku akan selalu terbuka untukmu, Eijun." Pipinya dikecup, pinggangnya direngkuh, samar Eijun bisa mendengar Kousei pamit dengan teman mereka yang lain dan meminta diambilkan barang-barang mereka yang masih tertinggal di meja, "..kami duluan." Katanya sebelum membawa Eijun keluar dari kebisingan tempat itu.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, satu taksi yang dipesankan salah satu pegawai _club_ itu sudah datang saat mereka keluar. Kousei juga langsung menyebutkan alamat tujuan mereka setelah masuk, membiarkan Eijun untuk memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum sampai di apartemen mewah di daerah dekat kampus mereka.

Amahisa Kousei adalah salah satu teman yang Eijun dapat dari sebuah perkumpulan di kampusnya, mereka ada di fakultas yang berbeda tapi cukup sering bertemu karena sama-sama suka keluar saat malam—bisa dibilang Kousei sendiri adalah dalang yang memperkenalkan Eijun pada hal-hal seperti tadi, karena jujur saja, tiga tahun lalu, setelah lulus SMA Eijun tidak pernah berpikir kalau dirinya akan terlibat dengan hal-hal sinting macam tadi.

Tapi biarpun hatinya berteriakan menghakimi kebisingan tadi, sisi lain dalam dirinya bersukur ada tempat macam itu di dunia ini. Bagi Eijun yang sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini tempat tadi adalah pelarian terbaik, kebisingan yang ia benci adalah cara aman untuk bersembunyi dari rasa takut pada kesendiriannya.

"Perasaan aku saja atau memang benar, berat badanmu turun?"

Eijun sempat berhenti sesaat sebelum menaiki lift yang sudah terbuka di depan mereka. Pertanyaan Kousei barusan menyadarkan ia yang sejak tadi hanya terhuyung dalam penjagaan Kousei. Menoleh pada sang teman sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tahu, tidak terlalu perduli."

Untuk hitungan anak kuliah, apartemen tempat tinggal Kousei termasuk mewah. Ada pengawal yang mejaga pintunya 24 jam, ada lift, tingginya sampai sepuluh lantai dan dalamnya sangat luas. Satu pintu apartemennya saja memuat dua kamar, satu kamar mandi dan toilet, dapur, ruang tengah yang luas dan beranda, berbeda jauh dengan milik Eijun yang hanya apartemen kecil berukuran enam tatami dengan kamar mandi dan toilet. Ada ruang kecil yang Eijun gunakan untuk menjadi dapur, padahal harusnya itu ganti dari tempat untuk menjemur karena apartemennya tidak ada beranda.

Tapi Eijun tidak begitu menyukai tempat ini. Sama seperti tempat tinggalnya, tempat ini sangat sunyi, seperti tidak ada orang lain yang tinggal di kanan atau kirinya, padahal posisinya cukup strategis dan dekat dengan stasiun.

"Aku ambil air dulu." Setelah mendudukan Eijun di ranjang tempat tidurnya Kousei kembali keluar dari kamar, selagi menunggu itu Eijun keluarkan ponsel yang tadi sempat ia matikan. Menghidupkan kembali daya benda pipih itu dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai getar menyebalkan kembali.

Iya, menyebalkan. Tapi dalam hati Eijun mengakui jika getar berisik itu membuatnya merasa lega.

"Kau hidupkan lagi? Kenapa?" Eijun tidak menjawab, ia memilih untuk menenggak habis air di gelas yang Kousei bawakan padanya. Setelah itu meletakan gelasnya di nakas samping ranjang, bersebelahan dengan ponselnya yang kini sudah ia mode sunyi. "Mau pinjam bajuku lagi?"

Tanpa menunggu Eijun menjawab, tangan Kousei sudah lebih dulu membantunya melepas jaket, dan celana jeans. Menyisakan kaos tipis putih polos dan boxer. Eijun tetap diam, membiarkan Kousei melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukan pada tubuhnya. Toh, karena alasan yang satu ini juga mereka bisa tahan menghabiskan lima malam bersama.

"Nah, Eijun, berhenti mengharapkan pria itu." Di tengah kegiatan mereka malam itu Kousei masih terus berusaha untuk meyakinkannya. "Ada aku, kau bisa memilihku, dan aku pastikan kalau kau akan bahagia jika memilihku."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Eijun memilih diam, sebagai ganti, Eijun menggerakan tangan meraih pipi Kousei dan membawa wajah sang teman untuk mendekat. Ia hadiahkan satu ciuman yang dalam dan cukup lama untuk mengalihkan topik. Eijun tidak ingin malam ini hancur karena nama pria itu atau ingatan tentang pria di masa lalunya. Cukup Kousei saja yang ada dan membawanya pada kehangatan. Membawa Eijun lari dari kejamnya kenyataan.

"Eijun." Perlahan, dan tanpa henti, kecupan Kousei yang awalnya di pipi mulai merambat turun. Ke lehernya, ke dadanya. Tidak membiarkan satu spasi pun terlewatkan.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas itu."

Kecupannya berhenti tepat di atas perut rata Eijun, Kousei kembali naik, medekatkan wajah mereka. "Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu."

Kedua tangan Eijun naik, kali ini untuk memeluk manja leher Kousei. Membawa sang kawan lebih dekat padanya. Ia tidak ingin obrolan ini lebih lama lagi, jadi dengan cara yang sama yang selalu ia jadikan kunci untuk melarikan diri dalam percakapan seperti ini Eijun bilang, "Dingin." Satu kata itu membuat Kousei yang ada di atasnya bungkam. Tubuhnya di bawah tubuh Kousei sedikit bergerak, dan itu sudah menjadi kode yang cukup menjelaskan apa mau Eijun—tentu saja Kousei tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menolak ajakan itu.

"Eijun, aku mencintaimu."

"Hmm."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Pagi selanjutnya Eijun terbangun di samping Kousei, kaget dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu saja menghantuinya tiga tahun lalu kembali mengganggu tidurnya. Mimpi tentang semua hujatan yang datang padanya setelah mengakui kalau dirinya berbeda dengan anak laki-laki lain di sekitarnya. Mimpi tentang pandangan jijik dari semua orang yang ada di kampung halamannya, mimpi tentang kedua orang tua dan kakeknya yang menolak mentah-mentah sang kekasih hati.

Eijun tidak pernah menginginkan semua kebencian itu, ia sendiri ingin jatuh cinta pada perempuan dan menjadi laki-laki normal, tapi nyatanya Eijun bahkan tidak bisa melihat seberapa menawannya Wakana, ia tidak bisa jatuh hati pada kebaikan, kencantikan dan keanggunan teman masa kecilnya itu. Kalau saja bisa, Eijun tidak ingin terlahir untuk menerima semua pandangan jijik dari orang-orang di kampung halamannya.

Di umurnya yang kelima belas Eijun terpaksa pergi dan melanjutkan sekolah di SMA dengan asrama yang ada di Tokyo setelah dirinya dinyatakan sebagai aib keluarga. Dalam hati Eijun merasa sudah dibuang, kedua orang tua dan kakeknya bahkan menekankan Eijun untuk segera mencari 'kekasih perempuan' jika tidak ingin namanya dicoret dari daftar keluarga, tapi di tahun ketiga SMA-nya Eijun tidak sanggup untuk berbohong lebih lama, jadi sebelum orang tuanya tahu kalau ia menjalin kasih dengan sesama lelaki dari orang lain, Eijun memilih untuk memberitahu mereka lebih dulu.

Hari itu, dua hari sebelum upacara kelulusan SMA-nya, Eijun mengabari ayah, ibu dan kakeknya bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang laki-laki, kakak kelasnya dulu, orang yang mengajak Eijun untuk tinggal bersama setelah lulus dari SMA. Jelas, amarah mereka meledak, caci-maki yang rasanya seperti menguliti seluruh tubuh Eijun harus ia terima, mereka bahkan mengatakan akan menemui pria yang sudah membuat Eijun jadi semakin parah—seolah-olah kelainan pada orietasi seksual Eijun adalah sebuah penyakit, mereka ingin menghakimi secara langsung Takigawa Chris Yuu yang saat itu adalah kekasihnya.

Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah menghakimi siapapun, karena bahkan saat hari kelulusan Eijun mereka tidak bisa datang, perjalanan keduanya terhenti di tengah akibat sebuah kecelakaan yang langsung merenggut nyawa mereka. Kakek Eijun juga sejak saat itu menolak untuk bertemu, katanya Eijun bukan lagi anak dari keluarga mereka.

Dan yang lebih tragisnya lagi, belum satu bulan ayah dan ibunya meninggal, Miyuki Kazuya mendatanginya, memberikan ia satu kartu undangan manis dengan nama sang kekasih dan orang lain yang terpati di sana—lengkap dengan tiket pesawat menuju Kanada, tempat acara itu dilangsungkan.

"Chris-senpai minta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikannya langsung padamu. Minggu lalu semuanya kacau sekali, beruntung tidak ada yang mendatangimu dan melakukan hal buruk padamu. Pernikahan ini juga bukan maunya. Tapi, yah ... kau tahu bagaimana orang-orang dari keluarga Takigawa itu. Setelah tahu Chris-senpai menjalin hubungan denganmu, mereka langsung merencanakan ini."

Walau Kazuya bilang kalau semua hal itu terjadi karena paksaan keluarga, tetap saja Eijun merasa terkhianati oleh Chris. Laki-laki itu rela menikah di umur muda, dengan seorang perempuan seumuran, padahal mereka sama-sama belum mendapat gelar sarjana. Bukan hanya keluarga Takigawa yang takut dengan eksistensi Eijun dalam hidup putra mereka, tapi Chris sendiri takut pada keberadaan Eijun dan masa depannya jika bersama dengan Eijun.

Rasanya semua hancur. Hidup Eijun tiba-tiba saja jadi tidak ada artinya. Semua orang yang dia sayang pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak ada yang berpihak padanya lagi—iya, awalnya Eijun pikir sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, tapi Miyuki Kazuya menepis pikiran itu.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menghadirinya, aku juga tidak akan pergi. Aku akan tinggal di sini, bersama denganmu."

Sampai saat ini, kalimat itu adalah penyelamatnya. Jujur saja, Eijun bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika hari itu Kazuya tidak mengambil balik undangan dan tiket pesawat yang sudah ada di tangannya. Pria itu menjadi satu-satunya tempat Eijun berkeluh kesah, memanjakan diri, dan melimpahkan perasaan.

Karena keberadaan Kazuya juga Eijun bisa bertahan, tapi karena Kazuya juga Eijun tidak bisa berhenti untuk bermain-main saat malam hari. Karena Kazuya, hari ini lagi-lagi Eijun tidak berani pulang ke apartemennya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Lamunan Eijun tentang mimpi berakhir. Ia bergerak cepat memungiti pakaiannya. "Um, hari ini aku ada kuliah pagi. Aku harus berangkat."

"Biar aku antar, Eijun."

"Tidak perlu."

Sigap. Pergelangan tangannya ditangkap sebelum Eijun meninggalkan ranjang. "Kalau begitu, nanti malam ... apa nanti malam kau akan pergi denganku lagi?"

Pelan, Eijun melepas pegangan Kousei dari pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kalau memang iya, akan aku kabari."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

**TBC**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**26/10/2019 **

Hay-hay, aku datang dengan FF Chaptered baru~

Sedikit Spoiler buat kalian yang udah baca sampai sini, FF ini aku buat dengan konsep setiap chapternya Eijun pergi sama teman malam (temen tidur) yang berbeda. Dan untuk yang pertama aku kasih dia buat Kousei yang belakangan ini lagi bikin aku gregetan~

Tapi karena aku cinta Kazuya, jadi tetap dia jadi salah satu yang tiap chapternya selalu kesebut buat ngeganggu pikiran dan hati Eijun kita tercinta.

Semoga banyak yang suka ya~ dan seperti biasa,

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


	2. Okumura Koushuu

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

**.**

**Devostated**

_**2nd night : Okumura Koushuu **_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Ada alasan kenapa Eijun tidak ingin pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Sedikit kekanakan memang, tapi mungkin beberapa orang bisa mengerti alasan itu.

Minggu lalu ia dan Kazuya sempat cekcok, pokok permasalahnya adalah kebiasaan Eijun yang sering pulang malam dan kadang membawa teman laki-laki untuk menginap.

Sejauh ini terdengar biasa saja, tapi tolong diingat, Eijun itu seorang gay. Membawa pulang teman laki-lakinya untuk menginap itu bukan perkara yang wajar. Tanpa harus dijelaskan juga semua orang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam apartemen Eijun saat malam hari, dan Kazuya tidak suka dengan kebiasaan itu.

Makanya dia menegur Eijun. Kemudian dari sanalah masalah mereka bermula.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Maaf karena sudah sangat menyusahkanmu selama ini, **senpai**." Ada sedikit penekanan pada akhir kalimat barusan. Miyuki Kazuya yang berdiri di hadapannya masih bertolak pinggang, jelas terlihat sangat kesal.

"Bukan." Kazuya menghela napasnya, terdengar berat dan kasar, dan Eijun tahu lagi-lagi ia membuat senior kesayangannya itu mengalah dalam perdebatan mereka. Sekali lagi, Kazuya membiarkan Eijun bersikap egois seperti anak kecil yang merongrong minta dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya. "Bukan begitu ... aku hanya ingin kau sedikit lebih hati-hati. Kita tidak tahu akan seperti apa dunia ini menanggapi kebiasaanmu itu."

"Mau seperti apapun dunia ini menanggapinya, itu masalahku. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, senpai. Dan akan aku pastikan untuk tidak menyusahkanmu lebih dari ini, tenang saja."

"Tidak-tidak, bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar darimu." Kedua bahu Eijun dicengram kuat. Kazuya tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk mengalihkan padangan barang sesaat. Terus mendiskriminasi dengan cara pandang yang rasanya seperi menodongkan pisau ke mata Eijun. "Kau salah, bukan ini yang aku maksud."

"Oh, baiklah-baiklah. Aku mengerti." Seketika cengkraman di kedua bahunya mengendur, waktu sesaat itu ia gunakan untuk melepaskan diri, sedikit menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Kazuya. "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membawa siapapun pulang ke apartemenku."

"Kau sudah puas sekarang?"

Kazuya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu silahkan keluar dari apartemenku sekarang juga." Wajah Kazuya mengeas. Dia kaget mendengar itu. "Kau termasuk laki-laki yang seharusnya tidak ada di dalam sini, dan sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam juga."

Pelan, tapi mungkin cukup kasar bagi perasaan sang senior, Eijun mendorong Kazuya sampai keluar dari apartemannya. Sebelum menutup pintu itu dia sempat tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Selamat malam, **senpai**." Dengan penegasan yang sangat jelas di bagian akhirnya sekali lagi.

Jadi, setelah itu sudah enam hari Eijun tidak pulang ke apartemennya sendiri saat malam. Enggan untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan Kazuya sebenarnya. Dia hanya akan pulang saat siang untuk ganti baju, di waktu Kazuya tidak mungkin bisa menangkap, kemudian pergi dan mencari teman yang mau membagi selimut dengan dirinya saat malam datang.

Ia menepati kata-katanya pada Kazuya, kan?

Kebetulan saja saat hari pertama kaburnya ia bertemu dengan Kousei, jadi terjebak sampai lima hari tidak bisa lepas. Tapi mungkin sudah saatnya untuk mengganti teman tidurnya, terlalu lama menetap dan memanfaatkan kebaikan Kousei itu tidak baik, dan Eijun sendiri tidak ingin disebut sebagai pemberi harapan palsu.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini dirinya sedikit sial, karena tepat setelah jam kerja paruh waktunya berakhir, orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui tadi justru muncul—menghadangnya di pintu belakang restoran tempat kerjanya.

"Hari ini juga kau tidak akan pulang?" itu kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Kazuya ketika Eijun keluar. Mengabaikannya, Eijun mencoba menghindar tapi pergelangan tangannya di tangkap, tidak dibiarkan lepas dan kabur. "Aku bilang jangan bawa pulang laki-laki lain ke tempatmu, bukan berarti kau bisa membiarkan dirimu dibawa pulang oleh mereka."

Sekali lagi Eijun mencoba lepas dari pegangan Kazuya, tapi cengkraman tangan sang senior benar-benar kuat. Eijun tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk memaksa lepas—dan jujur, hatinya sedikit berteriak senang, melihat Kazuya datang menemuinya malam ini. Harapan-harapan bodoh mulai mengisi dada dan kepala. Sayang saja, ego masih memegang kendali penuh atas dirinya.

"Masalahmu sebenarnya apa, senpai?"

Satu langkah yang di ambil Kazuya rasanya langsung memutus jarak yang sudah satu minggu ini Eijun ciptakan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jadi jauh lebih bodoh lagi hanya karena bisa menghirup aroma parfum tercampur keringat dari tubuh Kazuya. Ada sedikit rasa rindu dan senang yang menyelinap keluar dari hati terdalamnya.

"Kau harus ikut pulang bersamaku. Kita perlu bicara tentang kelakuanmu ini."

Hanya karena perlakuan ini hatinya jadi semakin liar dalam mengharap. Rasanya jadi jauh lebih menyakitkan karena disaat yang bersamaan Eijun sendiri yang paling tahu kalau harapan-harapan tadi tidak akan pernah terwujud. Perlakuan Kazuya ini tidak bisa diartikan dengan kata 'cinta', semua ini hanya bentu tanggung jawab Miyuki Kazuya atas junior yang paling dekat dengannya semasa SMA dulu. Tidak lebih dari rasa kasihannya melihat hidup Eijun yang menjijikan ini.

Dan Eijun membenci kenyataan itu. Lebih dari apapun, Eijun tidak ingin Kazuya terus menganggapnya sebagai keluarga jadi-jadian seperti ini. Lelah, hatinya hampir tidak sanggup menanggapi semua perasaan yang tercampur jadi satu hanya karena satu perlakuan Kazuya. Otaknya jadi bekerja lebih keras setiap kali Kazuya melakukan sesuatu untuknya, bermain tebak-tebakan, mencari arti sesungguhnya dari semua perlakuan itu.

"Maaf, malam ini tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Saat itu, salah satu mereka di universitas keluar. Pegangan Miyuki pada pergelangan tangannya sempat mengendur, dan Eijun menggunakan waktu yang hanya sesaat itu untuk memisahkan diri dari sosok paling berbahaya bagi hatinya itu. Berlindung di balik sosok yang baru saja keluar dari pintu yang sama dengannya. "Aku akan pulang dengan Koushuu. Malam ini aku tinggal di tempatnya."

Ini tidak direncanakan, tapi syukur saja partner yang dipilih cukup paham situasi dan langsung mengiyakan pernyataan Eijun. "Maaf Miyuki senpai, malam ini giliranku." Katanya dengan santai dan kemudian menarik satu lengan Eijun untuk pergi meninggalkan Kazuya.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Eijun masih ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi tidak suka Kazuya saat Koushuu menarik dirinya pergi dari tempat itu. Cukup menyenangkan melihat emosi sang senior kesayangan yang tercermin jelas di wajah seperti tadi, tapi tetap saja dadanya sesak melihat Kazuya hanya berdiri diam saat ia pergi—karena jujur, Eijun ingin Kazuya sedikit lebih berani lagi. Eijun ingin Kazuya lebih berjuang untuk dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Eijun senpai?" kaleng-kaleng beer dingin yang di keluarkan dari lemari es tersanding di depan, beberapa sudah terbuka dan habis. Sesampai mereka di sana Eijun dengan sesuka hati langsung mengeluarkan semua kaleng beer itu. Menenggaknya terus sampai dirasa ia cukup mabuk untuk melupakan Kazuya sesaat.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu harus membawaku pulang lagi." Kedua tangan Eijun menupuk pundak Koushuu sebelum kepalanya jatuh terbenam di dada bidang sang junior. "Kau selalu mau menolongku, padahal aku sudah menyakitimu."

Sedikit tentang juniornya ini. Ada alasan kenapa Kazuya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tadi, dan hanya membiarkan Koushuu membawanya pergi dari jangkauan Kazuya. Dua tahun lalu, di tahun terkahir Kazuya kuliah, Koushuu adalah junior satu jurusan yang kebetulan ikut klub yang sama dengan Kazuya dan Eijun. Dan di ruang klub itu, suatu hari Kazuya memergoki Koushuu bersama dengan Eijun sedang bercumbu.

Saat itu mereka sama-sama kena tegur oleh Kazuya. Tapi dengan berani Koushuu menjawab semua pernyataan Kazuya yang terkesan menyalahkan Eijun seorang.

"Kau itu seniornya. Kau yang harusnya lebih tahu kalau melakukan hal seperti tadi di ruangan ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Lebih-lebih, aku tidak suka jika kau membiarkan sembarang orang melakukan ini-itu padamu. Tolong hargai dirimu lebih tinggi sedikit."

"Maaf sebelumnya, Miyuki senpai. Aku akui kami salah karena sembarangan menggunakan ruang klub ini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Koushuu menunduk hampir sembilan puluh derajat sebelum menyambung kalimatnya lagi. "Tapi aku bukan sembarangan orang bagi Eijun senpai. Aku orang yang mencintainya, sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya jadi tolong pilih kata-katamu dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin karena kejadian ini usahaku untuk mendapatkan Eijun senpai jadi sia-sia."

Dan saat itu adalah kali pertamanya Koushuu menarik Eijun pergi meninggalkan Kazuya. "Oh, dan satu hal lagi, lain kali tolong jangan ganggu waktuku bersama Eijun senpai. Tenang saja, lain kali aku akan pilih tempat yang lebih baik, aku akan menghargai Eijun senpai lebih dari pada harga yang kau beri padanya. Kami permisi."

Sebenarnya hari itu Eijun menolak pernyataan cinta Koushuu, tapi anak ini dengan senang hati menawarkan diri menjadi teman malam Eijun. Dia tidak keberatan jika Eijun datang hanya untuk melakukan ini dan itu dengannya. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan jika Eijun ingin menggunakan dirinya sebagai bahan untuk memanas-manasi Miyuki Kazuya.

Yah, Koushuu tahu kalau dirinya menyukai Miyuki Kazuya, dan Koushuu masih mau repot-repot membantunya seperti tadi.

Sekarang pun dengan senang hati dia meladeni ciuman Eijun. Perlakuannya sangat lembut, sama sekali tidak berubah bahkan setelah Eijun berulang kali menolak pernyataan cintanya. Sama sekali tidak ada dendam dalam ciuman ini, sama sekali tidak ada paksaan dalam pelukan mereka.

Diam-diam hati Eijun menangis, berharap Kazuya suatu saat nanti akan memperlakukannya semanis ini.

Jahat memang. Disaat seperti ini dirinya masih sempat memikirkan pelaku utama yang membuatnya kesepian dan menjadikan orang lain sebagai pemain pengganti. Tapi semua teman malam Eijun tahu kalau tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar dicintai oleh Eijun. Semua tahu kalau Sawamura Eijun hanya akan mendatangi mereka untuk mengusir sepi saat malam datang—karena Eijun benci malam yang sepi.

Mereka semua dilarang keras untuk menghubungi Eijun. Tidak diijinkan mendatangi Eijun secara langsung kalau bukan karena Eijun yang meminta. Mereka tidak punya hak untuk menentukan dengan siapa Eijun akan menghabiskan malam. Satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah menunggu Eijun datang menemui mereka kemudian berusaha keras membuat Eijun mau sedikit lebih lama tinggal bersama dengan mereka. Tapi sebagai ganti dari kesabaran mereka itu, Eijun akan membiarkan mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan pada dirinya, menyenangkan hati mereka walau hanya untuk satu malam, memberi pelayanan terbaik yang Eijun berikan untuk memuaskan hati mereka. Dan Eijun selalu bersikap adil pada mereka, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melupakan satu pun dari mereka.

"Nah, Koushuu, kenapa kau masih tidak memberi jawaban pada Yui Kaoru?" tautan bibir mereka terhenti, pertanyaan Eijun barusan membawa mereka pada keheningan panjang yang mengisi ruangan itu. "Kau harusnya berhenti membantuku seperti tadi. Berhenti menyakiti dirimu seperti ini."

"..aku akan berhenti nanti."

"Nanti? Mau menunggu sampai kapan?"

"Sampai Eijun senpai sendiri berhenti menyakiti diri seperti ini." Lagi, dia melumat lembut bibir Eijun. Perlakuaannya jadi lebih jauh lebih lembut lagi. Dengan cara ini dia membungkam Eijun, membawa Eijun ke atas sofa dan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan pelukan. "Senpai, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu." Bisik Eijun balik.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Pagi ketika sarapan bersama Eijun bilang, "Koushuu, tolong sampaikan pada manajer restoran aku tidak bisa datang bekerja untuk dua minggu ke depan."

Gerakan tangan Koushuu yang hendak meminum kopi paginya terhenti. "Hah, kenapa?"

"Miyuki-senpai pasti akan datang ke sana lagi seperti kemarin untuk menangkapku. Dan aku tidak mau orang-orang di tempat kerja tahu kalau dia lebih dari sekedar senior kita." Eijun mengabaikan tatapan memelas dan tidak suka Koushuu padanya dan memilih tetap menikmati sarapan mereka pagi itu. Akan terlalu panjang kalau dirinya berusaha mencari alasan lain, jadi lebih baik mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Ah, dan kalau Miyuki senpai benar-benar mencariku ke sana, tolong jangan katakan apapun padanya. Bilang saja kau tidak tahu."

"Tapi ada aku, kau bisa menggunakan aku sebagai alasan kapanpun kau mau, senpai." Eijun tahu tentang itu. Dirinya yang paling tahu kalau kata-kata Koushuu tidak pernah bohong, laki-laki ini selalu melakukan semampunya hanya untuk membuat Eijun merasa lebih baik. Berusaha untuk mengobati kesepian kronis yang Eijun derita sejak ditinggal oleh Chris dan jadi semakin parah semejak dirinya jatuh hati pada Miyuki Kazuya.

Tapi karena itu juga Eijun tidak ingin terlalu lama tinggal dengannya. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat terus menerus." Eijun meraih satu tangan Koushuu yang ada di atas meja. Menggengamnya pelan sambil memamerkan senyum terbaik pagi ini. "Tolong mengertilah."

Walau terlihat enggan Koushuu tetap mengangguk. "Lalu ke mana senpai akan pergi?"

"Ke rumah orang yang tidak bisa dengan mudah di datangi olehnya."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

**TBC**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**13/11/2019 **

Hay-hay, makasih benget buat yang udah ninggalin jejaknya di chapter satu kemarin~

**AKOH TJINTAH KALIHAN 3**

Gimana-gimana sama chap yang ini? Adakah yang simpatik sama kebodohan Koushuu? Aku yang bikin nggak soalnya! Wkwkwk

Aku justru bahagia dengan Koushuu yang mau tersakiti buat Eijun! Maso banget kan?!

Okeh abaikan.

Sekali lagi,

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


	3. Narumiya Mei

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

**.**

**Devastated**

_**3rd night : Narumiya Mei **_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Sebuah apartemen mewah berada di lantai sepuluh, ruang paling kanan dengan jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah pusat kota, tempat dengan penjagaan ketat dua puluh empat jam. Berada di pinggir distrik perbelanjaan, suasananya tidak begitu ramai, tapi tidak sepi juga. Tempat Eijun bersembunyi sekarang adalah tempat paling aman yang pastinya tidak akan dengan mudah di akses oleh Miyuki Kazuya, dan mungkin bahkan Kazuya tidak akan menduganya.

"_Mei-san, aku ingin pinjam tempatmu boleh, kan? Kan?"_ Hanya dengan satu pesan itu, memohon pada pemilik ruangan, Eijun dengan mudah mendapat akses untuk tinggal di dalamnya dua hari ini.

Narumiya Mei adalah salah satu aktor muda yang sedang naik daun beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Dia sudah membintangi banyak film dan drama besar yang kemudian memenangkan banyak penghargaan di akhir tahun. Belum lagi iklan-iklan dan acara _talk show_ juga radio yang dia datangi juga menjadi _hits_. Semua majalah yang meliput dirinya selalu mencetak angka fantastis penjualan. Aktor yang hampir tidak pernah absen dari dunia entertaiment. Dan sekarang sudah tiga hari Mei tidak pulang ke apartemen ini, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan membiarkan Eijun tinggal dengan tenang di ruangan mewah miliknya ini.

Dia bahkan dengan baik hati menawarkan oleh-oleh apa yang ingin Eijun dapat dari Osaka.

Karena itu Eijun pikir Mei akan lebih lama lagi di sana, tapi ternyata tebakannya salah. Malam ini ketika dirinya tidur di sofa ruang tengah, ditemani oleh televisi yang terus menyalah, seseorang membangunkannya.

"Eijun, bangun. Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamar?"

"Oh, Mei-san, sudah pulang?"

Mei mengambil tempat di sampingnya setelah duduk. Sebuah _paper bag_ besar dengan logo khas dari salah satu rumah oleh-oleh terkenal di Osaka tersanding di atas meja di hadapan mereka.

"Aku pulang cepat karena ingin bertemu denganmu." Satu pelukan manja jatuh padanya, kemudian disusul dengan satu kecupan manis pada pipinya. "Aku selesaikan semua _scene_ dengan sekali _take_, jadi aku bisa langsung pulang malam ini. Hebat, kan?"

"Mei-san sudah bekerja keras. Terima kasih oleh-olehnya. Dan aku kagum Tadano-san tidak menahanmu sampai besok pagi." Eijun balas mengecup bibir sang aktor ternama. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain di dalam sini, kalau sampai ada yang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Narumiya Mei seperti ini, bisa mati Eijun. Semua penggemar Mei pasti akan memburunya sampai Eijun benar-benar menghilang dari muka bumi.

"Sebenarnya Itsuki ingin tinggal lebih lama dan kembali besok, tapi aku memaksanya—aku mengancamnya, kalau dia tidak mau, aku akan pulang sendirian dengan Shinkansen, dan akhirnya dia menurut. Kepalanya terbenam pada tengkuk Eijun. Berulang kali mengecup leher Eijun. Kedua tangannya entah sejak kapan sudah melingkar di pinggang Eijun. "Aku sudah bekerja sangat keras, besok juga aku libur, jadi ingin dapat hadiah lebih darimu. Boleh, kan?"

Tapi Eijun menahan tangan Mei saat tangan itu mulai menyelinap di balik bajunya. Sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Mei. "Tidak malam ini. Mei-san harus istirahat dulu, aku juga ingin tidur."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Masih punya banyak tenaga."

"Tapi aku tidak." Bantah Eijun. Ekspresinya sangat mudah dibaca, dia cemberut dan entah kenapa Eijun suka dengan ekspresi itu. Sangat manis. "Dan, kalau Mei-san mau menurut malam ini, aku janji besok kita bisa pergi keluar. Kita kencan. Bagaimana?"

"Sungguh?" matanya berbinar. Setelah Eijun mengangguk, Mei juga langsung memaksanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Berceloteh girang tentang kencan mereka besok. Membicarakan banyak tempat dan merencakan beberapa hal. "Aku tidak mau kau demam kalau tidur di luar. Ingat, besok kita ada kencan." Tambahnya saat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Di bawah selimut itu kedua tangan Mei menyelinap dan memeluk tubuhnya.

Dari banyak sosok yang sering menemaninya saat malam hari, Narumiya Mei adalah salah satu sosok yang unik. Kenapa? Karena ketimbang kegiatan di atas ranjang, dia jauh lebih tertarik dengan semua kegiatan pasangan kekasih di luar rumah, seperti kencan tadi. Padahal itu bukan hal yang mudah, dengan statusnya yang seorang aktor ternama, pergi dan jalan-jalan di luar, menghabiskan waktu seperti pasangan umum pada siang hari, semuanya jadi sepuluh kali lebih sulit. Lebih-lebih, Mei selalu tidak mau memakai penyamaran apapun saat pergi keluar bersama dengan Eijun.

Alasannya, "Aku ingin tampil tampan dan keren saat bersama denganmu."

Sangat egois, kan?

Karena itu juga Eijun cukup dibenci oleh manajer pribadi aktor ternama ini, Tadano Itsuki. Menurut menajernya itu setiap kali Mei bertemu dengan Eijun selalu saja ada masalah. Mei tidak pernah bilang apa-apa pada Eijun, tapi Tadano Itsuki selalu menyalahkan semua masalah itu pada Eijun. Hanya saja sampai saat ini Tadano Itsuki masih tidak bisa menahan Mei untuk bertemu dengan Eijun, ataupun melarang Eijun untuk bertemu dengan Mei.

Dia masih tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

"Yokohama?"

Eijun mengangguk. "Pelabuhan Yokohama. Aku ingin melihat laut, dan di sana juga tidak begitu ramai, jadi tidak masalah kalau Mei-san tidak ingin pakai penyamaran. Bagaimana?"

Setelah diam sesaat dia menjawab, "Aku pikir kau akan meminta pergi ke bioskop, _shopping_, atau ke taman hiburan."

"Aku sedang ingin pergi ke tempat yang tenang."

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita ke Yokohama. Katanya ada restoran yang bagus dengan pemandangan indah juga di sana, malamnya kita bisa naik bianglala raksasa di taman hiburan Yokohama juga. Setuju?"

Eijun mengangguk setuju, kemudian baru Mei menyalahkan mesin mobilnya. Seperti kencan-kencan mereka sebelumnya, binar bahagia jelas terpancar dari mata sang aktor ternama di sampingnya ini. Eijun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Mei sangat terobsesi kencan bersama dengannya, padahal Mei bukan gay dan ada banyak aktris cantik di sekitarnya yang pantas diajak membuat skandal di luar sana.

Tapi Mei selalu dengan tegas bilang padanya—juga pada Tadano Itsuki, "Yang aku inginkan hanya Eijun! Sawamura Eijun seorang. Tidak yang lain!"

Bahkan dia berani mempertaruhkan karirnya sebagai aktor hanya untuk bersama dengan Eijun. Padahal mereka baru saling kenal tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Mei mengenalnya dari Kazuya. Dua orang itu teman baik dengan hubungan rival sejak kecil. Pernah suatu malam Mei kabur dari Tadano yang saat itu masih baru menjadi manajer Mei. Dia kabur karena tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaannya bersama dengan aktris yang tergila-gila padanya kemudian bersembunyi di apartemen Kazuya. Kebetulan malam itu Eijun sedang mengerjakan tugas di tempat Kazuya, jadi dari sanalah mereka kenal.

Awalnya Eijun tidak ingin terlibat hubungan malam dengan orang ternama seperti dia, tapi karena suatu ketidaksengajaan, beberapa kali Mei memergokinya berciuman dengan orang-orang yang berbeda—dan semuanya adalah pria. Lalu akhirnya suatu malam Tadano Itsuki menjemputnya, membawa Eijun bertemu dengan Mei. Mulai saat itu Eijun menjadikan Mei salah satu teman malamnya—itupun karena Mei yang memaksanya.

Mei juga adalah salah satu orang yang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Chris dulu, dan sepertinya dia juga tahu tentang perasaan Eijun pada Kazuya saat ini. Karena tidak pernah sekalipun Mei bertanya tentang Kazuya ataupun Chris pada Eijun. Mei juga tidak pernah memberitahu Kazuya kalau mereka sering bertemu saat jadwal _off_-nya. Maka dari itu, Eijun memilih tempat Mei sebagai tempat persembunyiannya.

Butuh satu jam setengah untuk sampai di pinggir pelabuhan Yokohama dari tempat tinggal Mei. Selama di jalan tadi Mei membiarkannya untuk tidur, dan dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang. Baru setelah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, Mei mulai berceloteh panjang tentang beberapa tempat di Yokohama yang pernah dia kunjungi dan gunakan saat syuting film atau drama.

"Eijun." Dari belakang dia datang dan memeluk tubuh Eijun. "Kau tidak kedinginan? Hari ini rasanya angin cukup kencang."

Memang angin dari arah laut cukup kencang menerpa mereka yang berdiri di pinggir pelabuhan menghadap ke arah laut lepas. Tapi Eijun suka suasana tenang yang ada di sana. Belakangan hidupnya terasa sangat berisik, banyak sekali orang yang mengomentari cara hidupnya, banyak sekali yang bergunjing dan mengatakan hal-hal tidak benar tentang dirinya. Belum lagi Kazuya yang terus menerus ikut campur dengan kehidupan malamnya, benar-benar melelahkan!

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalau Mei-san kedinginan, tunggu saja di dalam mobil. Aku ingin menikmati angin di sini sedikit lebih lama lagi."

"Tidak mau." Pelukan di lepas. Mei berjalan ke sampingnya, menautkan tangan mereka dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku ingin di sini, bersama denganmu."

Sering kali Eijun membandingkan orang-orang yang ada di malam harinya dengan Miyuki Kazuya. Orang-orang seperti Mei, Koushuu dan Kousei maksudnya. Mereka berusaha melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat Eijun tetap berada di sisi mereka, beberapa dari mereka mau menuruti semua hal yang Eijun inginkan. Beberapa dari mereka berani mempertaruhkan hal paling berharga dalam hidup hanya untuk satu atau dua malam bersama dengan Eijun. Beberapa yang lain rela terus menahan sakit dalam hati hanya agar bisa membisikan kalimat cinta pada Eijun. Lalu apa yang pernah Miyuki Kazuya lakukan?

Tidak ada!

Jangankan mempertaruhkan sesuatu dalam hidupnya, Miyuki Kazuya bahkan tidak mencintainya sama sekali. Terus berharap pada pria itu adalah sebuah kebodohan memang. Tapi sikap Kazuya yang memilih tetap berada di sekitar Eijun hingga kini mengalahkan semua pengorbanan yang lain, mengalahkan ribuan ungkapan cinta dari yang lain. Pria itu menang dari yang lain hanya karena dia ada di waktu yang tepat—Kazuya ada untuknya setelah Chris meninggalkan Eijun sendirian.

"Nah, Eijun." Eijun menoleh, sedikit terkejut karena Mei sedang melihat ke arahnya. Ekspresi memelas yang ditunjukan si aktor ini nyata, ini bukan kali pertama Eijun melihatnya, karena bukan hanya Mei yang pernah menunjukannya. "Tawaranku untuk tinggal bersama, kau masih tidak ingin mengambilnya?"

Eijun tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Terima kasih, Mei-san. Tapi maaf, aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkanmu."

"Tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku." Eijun dipaksa untuk menghadap padanya. Eijun pikir Mei pernah melakukan adegan ini di salah satu drama yang dia perankan akhir tahun kemarin, tapi jauh sebelum itu Mei sudah sangat sering melakukan ini dengan Eijun. "Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Aku ingin ada kau saat aku pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin ada kau ketika terbangun pagi hari. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama denganmu dihari liburku. Aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku seorang."

"..dan Mei-san yang paling tahu kalau aku bukan hanya milikmu."

Tangannya yang tertaut dengan Mei di remas kuat. Ada keegoisan yang tersampaikan hanya dengan perlakuan kecil itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Eijun. Sangat!"

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Mei-san."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Seperti rencana Mei, setelah makan malam di salah satu restoran terbaik di pinggir pelabuhan dengan pemandangan indah, mereka benar-benar naik bianglala, melihat pemandangan laut lepas dari puncak tertinggi bianglala, yang hanya menunjukan seberapa gelapnya malam dari laut lepas. Menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati seberapa indah dan tenangnya Yokohama di malam hari. Suara peluit kapal-kapal yang memulai keberangkatan menuju laut lepas rasanya seperti membawa pergi sedikit beban Eijun hari itu.

Beberapa kali memang ada orang yang mengenali Mei dan mengajak berfoto—menjadikan Eijun photografer dadakan, tapi syukur saja tidak ada keributan yang terjadi. Tidak salah memang Eijun memilih tempat ini untuk menjadi _date spot_-nya bersama dengan Mei.

Menjelang tengah malam Mei mengajaknya untuk menginap di hotel terdekat—masih dengan pemandangan yang menunjukan laut lepas. Sebenarnya sejak sore hari ponsel Mei terus bergetar, nama sang manajer terus muncul di layar ponselnya, tapi tidak sekalipun Mei mengangkat panggilan itu, semua pesan yang masuk juga dia abaikan. Baru setelah sampai di hotel dia mau menerima panggilan Tadano, itupun karena Eijun yang memaksa.

"Diangkat, Mei-san. Kasihan Tadano-san dari tadi sore diabaikan terus."

"Iya-iya, aku angkat." Sambil bersungut dia mengambil ponselnya dan menerima panggilan dari sang manajer. "Halo, Itsuki."

"_Mei-san, sekarang di mana? Kenapa baru diangkat?"_ Mei sempat menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, kaget dengan kerasnya suara sang manajer. Bahkan Eijun yang duduk tidak jauh dari Mei juga bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Tadano barusan.

"Ada apa, sih? Menganggu saja dari tadi! Hari ini aku libur, jadi mau ke manapun aku pergi, itu terserah aku, kan?"

"_Iya, tapi paling tidak beri tahu aku ke mana dan seberapa lama Mei-san pergi. Jadi saat ditanya atasan aku tidak bingung harus jawab apa." _

"Tch, cerewet."

"_Jadi sekarang Mei-san ada di mana? Kenapa belum kembali ke apartemen?" _

"Aku di Yokohama."

"_YOKOHAMA?"_ jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kepala Eijun dan Mei spontan bergerak sedikit menjauhi ponsel yang Mei pegang. _"Sedang apa di sana? Dengan siapa Mei-san pergi ke sana?"_

"Tch, kau benar-benar cerewet, ya." Sedikit jeda yang Mei buat untuk membuang napasnya kasar. Bentuk terlembut dari rasa kesalnya. "Aku sedang kencan dengan Eijun."

Hening. Tadano Itsuki yang ada pada sambungan itu serasa tiba-tiba menghilang. Seketika Eijun merasa bersalah sudah membuat orang itu khawatir dengan artisnya ini, dan sedikit merasa takut dengan apa yang akan dirinya dapat saat bertemu dengan Tadano nanti. Begitu-begitu, walau kelihatan takut untuk ikut campur dengan hubungannya dan Mei, Tadano Itsuki punya mulut yang cukup tajam pada Eijun. "Sekarang sudah tahu, kan? Aku tutup, ya."

"_A-ah, iya. Baiklah. Besok pagi tolong langsung ke kantor, ya. Mei-san ada jadwal wawancara dengan majalah soalnya." _

"Iya-iya, aku tahu." Dan setelah itu Mei langsung memutus sambungan mereka. Meletakan ponselnya sembarangan di bagian atas tempat tidur, sedangkan dia sendiri langsung menubruk Eijun yang sejak tadi duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur.

"Sudah puaskan?" Eijun tersenyum. "Sekarang waktunya aku dapat hadiah spesialku."

"Bukannya kencan hari ini sudah cukup?"

"Kencan hari ini belum berakhir kalau aku belum dapat yang lebih spesial lagi." Perlahan, Mei mulai menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya. Dia cemberut, tapi Eijun tahu betul kalau sebenarnya Mei sangat menikmati hari ini—dan sangat menantikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Hm?"

"Oh, ayolah. Besok aku harus bekerja, dan tidak tahu kapan kau akan menemuiku lagi."

"Baiklah-baiklah." Ketika Mei mendekat Eijun langsung menghadiahkan satu ciuman untuk dia yang hari ini mau menuruti semua kata-katanya. Kemudian ciuman lain yang mengawali kegiatan di ranjang mereka malam ini.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

**TBC**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**22/12/2019**

Halo semua~ aku dateng bawa Mei nih ^^

Maaf ya kalo lama, bulan ini rada sibuk soalnya.

Sedikit curhat, jujur saja dari semua karakter yang aku buat jadi teman malamnya Eijun, karakter Mei adalah kebanggaanku. Chapter ini adalah chapter favorite aku pribadi. Buat kalian yang bilang Eijun sama Koushuu aja, maaf kali ini aku lebih milih NaruSawa, OkuSawa kalah! Wkwkwkwk/plak

Terima kasih buat yang ninggalin jejaknya di chapter kemarin.

**AKOH TJINTA KALIHAN!**

Segitu aja dariku. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Bye~


	4. Furuya Satoru

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

**.**

**Devostated**

_**4th night : Furuya Satoru **_

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Yakin tidak perlu aku antar pulang dulu? Kau tidak bawa tas dan buku, loh."

"Tidak perlu." Mobil Mei berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang kampusnya untuk menurunkan Eijun. Mereka baru kembali dari Yokohama. Itu pun karena Eijun yang memaksa, kalau tidak Mei mungkin akan merencanakan siasat untuk kabur bersama dengannya lagi pagi ini. "Aku meninggalkan beberapa buku di loker klub, jadi baik-baik saja. Lagi pula ini tahun terakhir, tidak ada kelas yang harus aku masuki. Hanya tinggal beberapa bimbingan lagi untuk menyelesaikan tesis-ku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sebelum Eijun keluar dari mobil satu ciuman dari Mei menjadi tanda perpisahan mereka hari itu. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tahu kalau mobil yang mengantarnya tadi adalah milik salah satu aktor ternama Eijun berbalik, melangkah masuk ke dalam kampus yang pada jam segini memang masih sangat sepi. Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi baru akan banyak mahasiswa lain yang datang.

Karena takut ada paparazzi yang mengikuti Mei, Eijun memilih untuk diantar sampai kampus—tidak ingin Kazuya sampai tahu juga. Dan akan jauh lebih aman jika mereka lebih terlihat seperti sepasang teman yang habis berlibur bersama. Setidaknya dengan begitu Tadano Itsuki tidak akan membunuh Eijun.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah dirinya memasuki area kampus seseorang memanggil namanya. "Eijun." Tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk menghentikan langkah Eijun saat itu juga.

_Tertangkap. Sial!_

Itu hal pertama yang terpikir oleh Eijun. Tanpa harus menoleh Eijun tahu siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Tidak perlu waktu lama juga orang itu langsung mendekat, menyejajarkan diri dengannya. "Oh, pagi, Furuya."

"Pagi."

Furuya Satoru, adalah teman satu angkatannya. Bersama dengan Kominato Haruichi, mereka bertiga biasa disebut dengan tiga serangkai Jurusan Sastra Jepang. Cukup terkenal karena mereka ada dalam satu golongan yang sama—mereka bertiga sudah terkenal sebagai kelompok Gay. Tapi ada alasan lain kenapa hanya karena bertemu dengan temannya ini Eijun merasa seperti tertangkap dan begitu sial.

Sebenarnya, Furuya Satoru juga salah satu dari beberapa orang yang biasa menemani malamnya. Dan karena sudah tertangkap akan sangat sulit untuk memisahkan diri dari yang satu ini. Furuya adalah salah satu yang paling merepotkan di antara yang lain.

Pada dasarnya Eijun sendiri terpaksa menjadikan Furuya menjadi salah satu teman malamnya, karena kalau tidak kawannya ini tidak akan berhenti mengikuti—saking keras kepalanya Furuya pernah benar-benar mengikutinya saat kencan dengan yang lain, mengirimkan foto Eijun dengan yang lain sambil berpura-pura bodoh menanyakan jadwal Eijun, dia sangat berbahaya. Dia _stalker_ yang mengerikan. Lalu dengan menjadikan Furuya salah satu teman malamnya, Eijun jadi bisa memberikan batasan-batasan yang jelas—bisa sedikit menahan sifat posesif Furuya. Walau Eijun memiliki peraturan sendiri untuk mencegah orang-orang yang terlibat hubungan malam dengannya bertemu satu sama lain dan bentrok, tapi Furuya pintar. Dia sering kali memanfaatkan posisinya yang hampir selalu bersama dengan Eijun saat di kampus untuk membuat Eijun tinggal lebih lama dari saat Eijun bersama dengan yang lain.

"Tadi yang mengantarmu Narumiya Mei, kan? Kau habis pergi ke mana dengan orang itu?" Eijun sedikit membelo, langkahnya langsung berhenti. Kaget karena pertanyaan Furuya barusan.

"Kau tahu tadi itu mobilnya Mei-san?" Furuya hanya mengangguk santai sambil berdehem pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Eijun. Padahal ini pertama kalinya Eijun diantar dengan mobil pribadi Mei ke kampus, biasanya kalau Mei mengantar Eijun ke kampus selalu dengan mobil perusahaan, dan disupiri Tadano Itsuki. Tuh, berbahaya, kan, dia itu?

"Beberapa hari ini aku juga sering melihat Miyuki senpai di sekitar kampus, sepertinya dia mencarimu."

"Oh, benarkah?" ada sedikit rasa senang mendengar informasi itu. Tapi sisi lain hatinya ikut ketakutan juga; takut pada seberapa terobsesi Furuya pada dirinya dan pada sifat pantang menyerah Miyuki Kazuya yang ingin menyeret ia kembali ke apartemen.

"Malam ini, aku boleh menginap di tempatmu, kan?" lagi, langkah kaki Eijun terhenti mendadak. Dengan mudah dia mengganti topik satu ke yang lain, lalu tiba-tiba mengarah pada permintaan sial ini. Wajahnya datar tapi Eijun bisa merasakan keinginan yang kuat hanya dari wajah datar itu. Furuya hampir tidak pernah tersenyum, tapi Eijun bisa membedakan dengan jelas mana yang bisa ditolak dan mana yang tidak.

Untuk yang kali ini, masuk pada kategori kedua.

"Em, baiklah." Sedikit terpaksa Eijun mau tidak mau mengiyakan, sambil diam-diam berdoa dalam hati semoga Kazuya tidak memergoki mereka. Akan sangat merepotkan masalahnya. "Tapi Furuya, kita langsung pulang ya setelah selesai bimbingan, aku sedikit lelah. Ingin cepat-cepat istirahat."

Furuya mengangguk patuh.

"Mau makan malam apa?"

"Terserah Eijun saja."

"Baiklah, saat pulang nanti kita mampir beli _kombini_ _bento_ saja kalau begitu."

0o0o0o0o0

Beruntung, baik Eijun maupun Furuya bisa sama-sama pulang sebelum hari gelap. Karena harus pulang ke apartemennya sendiri Eijun tidak ingin sampai bertemu dengan Kazuya, apa lagi kalau ketahuan mengajak Furuya menginap. Bisa sangat panjang ocehan Kazuya nantinya, juga Eijun tidak ingin sampai Furuya ikut campur dengan perdebatannya dan Kazuya, cukup Koushuu saja yang terlibat terlalu jauh, tidak dengan yang lain.

Terlalu banyak yang ikut campur rasanya jadi semakin sulit untuk lari dari Miyuki. Terlalu banyak yang ikut campur juga berarti terlalu banyak menyusahkan yang lain—Eijun tidak ingin terlalu banyak punya hutang budi pada teman-teman malamnya, karena bayaran yang mereka minta bisa jadi jauh lebih mahal dari pada harga emas batangan.

"Furuya, tolong aku siapkan bak mandi. Aku akan memanaskan _bento_nya dan menyiapkan meja untuk makan." Yang diperintah langsung bergerak melakukan tugas tanpa banyak bicara selagi Eijun memanaskan _bento_ siap saji yang sama-sama mereka beli saat pulang tadi.

Awalnya Eijun ingin membuat Furuya membatalkan acara menginap ini, mengingat Haruichi juga sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Mungkin akan lebih baik bagi mereka untuk tinggal dengan sahabat mereka yang satu itu, menghabiskan malam dengan minum bersama. Tapi Haruichi sendiri yang menolak tawaran untuk minum bertiga, dengan alasan, "Aku ingin bicara dengan Aniki malam ini. Mungkin besok malam, bagaimana?" Dan akhirnya Eijun kehilangan kesempatan untuk kabur dari Furuya.

"Ini tertalu cepat memang, tapi tidak apa-apakan kalau makan malam sekarang?" lagi, Furuya hanya mengangguk, dan tanpa ragu dia mengambil posisi langsung di samping Eijun. Dengan tenang memakan makan malamnya.

Sedikit aneh rasanya, karena Furuya bukan tipe yang terlalu perduli dengan hal-hal sepele, terbilang bebas. Walau pendiam tapi bukan berarti Furuya sangat penurut juga, jujur saja, saat bersama mereka sering berdebat karena hal kecil. Ujung-ujungnya pendapat mereka akan sama, tapi itu butuh proses yang sedikit lebih panjang sampai salah satu dari mereka mengalah—Eijun adalah pihak yang paling sering mengalah dalam hal ini. Tolong diingat, Furuya itu sedikit pemaksa, dan sangat posesif pada Eijun.

"Hari ini kau sedikit pendiam ya?"

"Hah?" dia masih melanjutkan makannya setelah itu, sedangkan Eijun sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Furuya. Rasanya ada yang salah melihat sahabatnya jadi sedikit pendiam seperti ini—yah, walau memang dia dasarnya pendiam. Tapi Furuya itu berbeda saat hanya berdua dengan Eijun, dia sangat agresif, selalu minta ini-itu, dan benar-benar pemaksa, sampai rasanya Eijun tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi semua keegoisan Furuya.

"Kau ada masalah denganku?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Dengan Haruichi?"

Lagi, dia menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Dengan yang lain?"

Kali ini gerakan sumpitnya terhenti. Dia menoleh. Ada sedikit jeda yang dia buat sebelum menjawab. "Kalau yang kau maksud dengan 'yang lain' adalah teman-teman malammu, jawabanku ... ada."

Kurang lebihnya Eijun tahu apa yang ingin Furuya sampaikan. Hampir tidak berbeda jauh dengan hal yang berulang kali Kazuya permasalahkan dengannya. "Apa masalahmu kali ini? Aku tidak adil? Aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka? Atau kau merasa aku mulai tidak perduli denganmu?"

"Semuanya!" sudah Eijun duga.

"Tapi aku rasa aku sudah cukup adil pada kalian semua."

"Tapi kau mencoba untuk membatalkan janji kita hari ini." _Ups_. Eijun harusnya tahu kalau Furuya cukup peka dengan niatnya saat menawarkan minum bersama Haruichi tadi siang. "Kau punya janji dengan yang lain juga malam ini?"

"Tidak ada." Eijun melanjutkan makannya. Tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama, lebih baik mencari cara agar mereka berhenti membahas ini. Kalau dilanjutkan bisa jadi nanti permintaan Furuya makin tidak masuk akal. "Kalau aku punya janji, aku pasti langsung menolak ajakanmu tadi."

"Sungguh?" Eijun hanya berdehem mengiyakan. "Syukurlah, artinya malam ini aku bisa bebas bersama denganmu, kan?"

"Tentu sa—" jawaban Eijun terpotong dengan bunyi ketukan di pintunya. Furuya langsung berdiri, mengajukan diri untuk membukakan pintu, tapi Eijun dengan cepat menahannya. Ia tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

Ketukannya kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih sering, dan tidak lama langsung disambung dengan panggilan. _"Eijun, aku tahu kau di dalam, buka pintunya."_

"Miyuki senpai?" Furuya bertanya, dan Eijun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil mendirikan satu telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan agar Furuya diam. Eijun tidak ingin sampai Kazuya tahu kalau dirinya membawa pulang laki-laki lagi. Terlalu melelahkan kalau harus berdebat dengan dua orang ini dalam satu waktu juga.

"Jangan bersuara, aku yang akan urus. Kau tunggu di sini. Kalau kau membantah, malam ini kau tidak bisa tidur bersamaku. Paham?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Furuya, dirinya bangun mendekat pada pintu yang masih terus diketuk. Dalam hati Eijun berharap tetangga lain akan menegur Kazuya secepatnya, tapi sampai ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu, Miyuki Kazuya masih keras kepala dan terus mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sen—" Belum sempat Eijun memanggil orang itu, ponselnya yang ada di meja tempat dirinya dan Furuya makan berdering keras. Cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh orang yang masih belum menyerah mengetuk pintu apartemennya dari luar.

Furuya menunjukan layar ponselnya dan langsung tahu kalau si penelepon adalah orang yang sama dengan tamu di luar pintunya. Jadi buru-buru dia ambil ponselnya dan kembali mendekat pada pintu. Tanda berwarna hijau di layar ponsel ia geser untuk menjawab panggilan Kazuya dari balik pintunya. "Maaf senpai, hari ini aku lelah. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun."

"_Buka pintunya, kita perlu bicara sebentar." _

"Aku mohon. Aku sangat lelah."

Dari balik pintu ini Eijun bisa mendengar jelas helaan napas Kazuya yang seolah-olah membuang rasa kesalnya. Seketika ada rasa perih yang menyusup masuk ke dalam dada, menyiksa Eijun, membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas dengan mudah. _"Baiklah, besok pagi kita bicara."_ Tapi syukur saja, Kazuya cukup baik malam ini.

Eijun tidak mengiyakan, tapi langsung menutup sambungan mereka. Tetap berdiri di depan pintu sampai suara langkah Kazuya yang menjauh benar-benar hilang. Baru setelah dirasa aman, dirinya kembali pada Furuya, bukan untuk melanjutkan makan, tapi untuk membereskan sisa makanannya. Karena Kazuya tiba-tiba saja Eijun tidak selera makan.

"Aku mau mandi saja. Kau mau ikut?"

0o0o0o0o0

Pagi esok harinya, ketika terbangun Eijun ada di dalam pelukan Furuya. Bersama di bawah selembar selimut. Dilihat dari cahaya matahari yang menyusup masuk dari celah gorden, Eijun tahu ini sudah mulai siang.

Benar saja, karena setelah diperiksa layar ponselnya menujukan angka sembilan lewat tiga puluh. Semalam dirinya dan Furuya mungkin sedikit berlebihan sampai bangun sesiang ini. Tubuhnya juga sedikit linu sana-sini. Tapi hatinya bersyukur, karena paling tidak pada jam segini Miyuki Kazuya pasti sudah berangkat kerja.

Hari ini dirinya berhasil kabur lagi dari orang itu.

"Furuya, bangun."

Yang dibangunkan mengeluh sambil meregangkan tubuh, kamudian tiba-tiba saja menarik Eijun ke atasnya. Memeluk tubuh Eijun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Pagi, Furuya. Cepat bangun, bukannya siang nanti kau ada janji bimbingan dengan profesor lagi?"

"_I love you_." Jawab Furuya, kemudian seenak hati mengecup bibir Eijun. Kelakuan sahabatnya ini sedikit membuat Eijun terkejut. Tapi yah, ini Furuya, orang yang kadang bisa berubah jadi sangat ajaib seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengatakan itu dan dapat _morning kiss_ darimu."

Rasanya hati Eijun seperti digelitik bulu tipis mendengar jawaban Furuya barusan. Ini benar-benar baru pertama kali terjadi, tapi bisa jadi akan terulang nanti, Eijun harus mulai membiasakan diri. "Terserahlah, cepat bangun. Aku lapar, ayo cari sarapan."

Dengan gerakan cepat Furuya mengikuti instruksi Eijun. Cuci muka, sikat gigi, kumur-kumur, dan berpakaian. Setelah sama-sama siap barulah Eijun membuka pintunya. "Cepat, Furu—Senpai, sedang apa di sini?"

Dari pangkal atas lehernya hingga telapak kaki Eijun rasanya kaku, seperti disihir, melihat siapa yang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan pintunya. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok yang bersandar pada pagar pembatas di hadapannya, sampai Furuya datang menabrak dari belakang. "Kenapa hanya berdiri di depan pintu? ..oh, Miyuki senpai, pagi."

Tepat setelah tubuhnya lepas dari sihir yang mebekukannya tadi, Eijun langsung menoleh pada Furuya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dada. "Furuya, kau pergi duluan."

"Ehh? Kenapa, katanya mau sarapan bersama?"

"Lain kali saja." Eijun melirik pada Kazuya yang masih berdiri diam di hadapan mereka. Hal pertama yang terpikir oleh Eijun adalah secepatnya menyingkirkan Furuya dari sana. Secepatnya, Eijun harus mengusir Furuya sesegera mungkin. "Ya? Aku harus bicara dengan Miyuki senpai. Dan tolong aku, sampaikan pada Haruichi kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa menemani dia minum, kau tolong temani dia, paham?"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi duluan kalau begitu." Untungnya Furuya cukup peka juga dalam hal seperti ini. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu Furuya sempat menoleh pada Kazuya yang masih menunggu di sana. Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Furuya bilang, "Aku pamit, Miyuki senpai."

Setelah Furuya hilang di ujung lorong Eijun langsung mengunci pintu apartemen di belakangnya. Ingin hati untuk kabur, tapi kali ini tidak mungkin bisa. Miyuki Kazuya masih setia berdiri diam sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Ano ... sejak kapan senpai berdiri di sini?"

0o0o0o0o0

**TBC**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**28/02/2020**

Hola~ yang keempat aku bawa Furuya.

Aku pengen bikin kesan dia itu stalker plus rada psyco, tapi kayaknya gagal ya. Gapapa deh, udah cukup OOC banget dia.

Selanjutnya silahkan tebak siapa yang bakal jadi pelarian Eijun, hehe~

Terima kasih buat yang ninggalin jejaknya di chapter kemarin.

**AKOH TJINTA KALIHAN!**

Segitu aja dariku. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Bye~


	5. Kataoka Tesshin

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

**.**

**Devostated**

_**5th night : Kataoka Tesshin **_

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Ano ... sejak kapan senpai berdiri di sini?"

Kazuya menurunkan kedua tangannya yang tadi terlipat di depan dada. Mengambil satu langkah mendekat pada Eijun yang sekarang berdiri kaku, mematung, ketakutan akan amarah sang pujaan hati.

"Jam enam pagi."

"Hah? ... oh, tidak berangkat kerja? Ini sudah jam sepuluh, loh."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah ijin untuk berangkat siang hari ini." Pandangannya teramat menusuk. Eijun merasa seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah saat sedang mencuri. Ingin mengelak, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Ingin mengakui kesalahan, entah kenapa harga diri tidak mengijinkan. Kalau saja bisa, Eijun ingin menghilangkan dirinya dari hadapan Kazuya sekarang juga.

"Apa baik-baik saja? Senpai masih karyawan baru. Tidak takut ditegur atasan?"

"Tenang saja, sebagian pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Karena seseorang yang sering menghilang belakangan ini, aku jadi punya banyak waktu untuk lembur tanpa alasan." Tertohok. Eijun hanya bisa menelan kembali liurnya, tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lain lagi. "Apa penjelasanmu sekarang? Bukannya kau bilang tidak akan mengajak laki-laki lain ke apartemenmu lagi, hm? Lalu Furuya itu apa?"

Eijun memilih bungkam. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain selain Kazuya.

Padahal Kazuya bukan kekasihnya, padahal Kazuya tidak pernah bilang kalau dia mencintai Eijun, tapi pagi ini Eijun ketakutan kalau Kazuya akan menutuskan hubungan mereka karena dirinya melanggar apa yang sudah ia katakan sendiri.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Apa sendirian saat malam hari datang sangat menakutkan bagimu? Kau tidak bisa hidup jika satu malam saja tidak tidur dengan laki-laki lain? Atau kau memang sangat menikmati permainan seperti itu tiap malam?" terjeda, Kazuya sempat untuk menghela napas kasar sebelum menyambung kalimatnya lagi, "Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Kau harusnya tahu, tapi sekarang kau masih bermain-main seperti anak kecil. Pura-pura bodoh, kemudian menolak saat aku nasihati. Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa lagi agar kau mengerti dan mau berhenti?"

Telinganya sakit mendengar semua pertanyaan itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk gendang telinganya. Disaat yang sama dadanya juga ikut tertusuk sesuatu yang panas, perih bukan main. Belum lagi rasa tertohok di tenggorokannya. Semua rasa sakit itu membuat kaki dan tangannya lemas, tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Aku di sini mengkhawatirkanmu setiap hari, tapi yang kau lakukan hanya kabur, kabur, dan kabur. Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku? Sebegitu tidak sukanya kau dengan semua hal yang aku lakukan ini?" kedua pelupuk matanya sudah penuh, dan ketika sudah tidak bisa lagi menampung apapun Eijun memilih untuk menundukan kepala, seketika dua tetes air meluncur jatuh ke lantai. Dalam diamnya Eijun bisa merasakan seberapa panas air matanya sendiri. "Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih menghargai dirimu sendiri? Huh, jawab aku!"

Dadanya bergemuruh. Ia marah pada Kazuya karena semua kata-kata yang diucapkan tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan Eijun itu, tapi ia juga marah pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah menjadi sosok hina sampai dinilai sebegitu buruk oleh orang yang paling ingin didapatkan. Hatinya hancur.

Eijun sekarang mengenal betul rasanya menyesal. Terima kasih pada Kazuya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sangat ingin ikut campur dengan kehidupanku, tapi kalau semua hal yang kau lakukan ini hanya bentuk rasa kasihan pada juniormu yang hidupnya terlalu menyedihkan ini, maka aku mohon dengan sangat ..." Eijun mengangat kepalanya, menatap berani pada Kazuya yang mendesaknya sekarang. "..tolong berhenti."

Kali ini air mata lain lolos, mengalir di pipinya sebelum terjun bebas ke lantai. "Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu!" dan,

_**Plak! **_

Pipi kirinya terasa panas, seperti tertempel oleh besi panas. Walau hanya sesaat, tapi panasnya tertinggal di sana. Satu tamparan barusan menghancurkan segalanya. Hatinya, perasaannya, dan juga harga dirinya. Saat itu juga Eijun ingin sekali bisa membenci sosok Kazuya yang masih berdiri dengan pandangan yang sama di hadapannya. Ia ingin berhenti mencintai sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau semua ini hanya belas kasihan. Aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang padamu."

"Sayang padaku? Sebagai juniormu begitu?" Eijun terkekeh, walau kerongkongannya tercekak dan sakit, dirinya masih ingin berusaha untuk menjawab semua kata-kata menyakitkan yang sudah Kazuya lontarkan padanya tanpa pernah tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Eijun. "Kita mau bermain saudara-saudaraan? Karena sekarang aku sudah tidak punya keluarga jadi kau pikir aku akan senang dengan semua hal yang kau lakukan ini? Begitu, huh?"

Kali ini Kazuya yang bungkam. Tidak memberi jawaban.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah berhutang banyak padamu. Kau yang membantuku untuk tetap bertahan setelah ayah-ibuku meninggal dan saat Chris senpai mencampakanku begitu saja. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Tapi maaf Miyuki Kazuya-san, aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku tidak butuh orang lain untuk terus mengingatkanku untuk hidup dengan baik lagi. Hidupku terlalu buruk untuk aku jalani dengan cara biasa saja." Lagi Eijun terkekeh. Lagi, air matanya menetes jatuh. "Menghargai diriku sendiri katamu? Aku tidak bisa—aku tidak akan bisa lagi memandang tinggi diriku sendiri."

Kemudian Eijun mendorong mundur Kazuya yang mematung di hadapannya. Berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak ingin sampai tertangkap lagi oleh Kazuya. Hatinya terlalu hancur saat ini untuk terus berhadapan dengan Kazuya.

0o0o0o0o0

"Ho-ho, lihat siapa yang datang."

"Wow, matamu sembab. Baru dicampakan oleh pria lain setelah ditiduri?"

"Mungkin pria itu baru sadar kalau meniduri dia tidak ada gunanya. Tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa."

Gelak tawa dari tiga orang yang mencegatnya di tengah lorong sepi lantai empat gedung kuliah mereka itu sangat nyaring. Ogawa Tsunematsu, Wakabayashi Go dan Mukai Taiyo, tiga orang yang entah kenapa sejak tahun pertama Eijun kuliah suka sekali mengganggu Eijun. Mengolok-olok Eijun karena dirinya seorang gay, padahal Eijun yakin mereka tahu kalau Haruichi dan Furuya juga gay—dan tidak satupun dari mereka yang berani mengolok-olok Haruichi ataupun Furuya. Mereka berlaga seperti anti-gay, tapi nyatanya mereka hanya anti pada Eijun.

"Kalian mau apa?"

"Mau apa katanya?" Mukai Taiyo kembali tertawa sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti dan mendorong Eijun mundur. "Kau semakin berani belakangan ini. Sudah tidak punya malu ya?"

"Hah? Apa maksud kalian?"

"Dasar Homo! Jangan besar kepala hanya karena kau jadi junior kesayangan Kuramochi dan Miyuki dulu. Kau pikir kau siapa, huh? Sadar posisimu! Makhluk rendahan sepertimu seharusnya tidak menatap balik padaku." Lagi Mukai Taiyo mendorongnya, kali ini sampai Eijun jatuh terduduk. Bokongnya cukup sakit, setelah permainannya dengan Furuya semalam saja masih tersisa sakitnya, dan sekarang harus menghantam lantai seperti ini rasanya jadi dua kali lebih menyiksa.

"Kami dengar katanya kau mengajukan lamaran di Perusahaan X. Kau tahu, Taiyo juga mengincar tempat itu, kalau sampai dia tidak di terima karena dirimu awas saja." Kali ini Wakabayashi Go menendang kakinya. Membuat Eijun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Perusahaan X membuka lowongan cukup banyak. Bisa saja kami sama-sama diterima. Lagi pula kalau sampai Mukai tidak diterima itu karena hasil wawancaranya sendiri. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Kau bilang apa?" Ogawa Tsunematsu kali ini yang maju. Menarik kerah bajunya sampai Eijun berdiri kembali kemudian menghadiahkan sebuah bogem mentah pada wajahnya. Menjatuhkan Eijun sembarangan juga setelah itu.

"Dengar ya, Homo. Aku tidak ingin sampai kau diterima di sana." Mukai Taiyo kembali mendekatinya. "Aku tidak mau disamaratakan dengan homo seperti dirimu." Dan terakhir kepalanya ditendang sampai membentur tembok.

Ketiganya pergi begitu saja setelah itu. Mengabaikan Eijun yang merintih kesakitan. Tapi syukur saja, dirinya tidak sampai pingsan di sana. Jadi masih bisa berjalan ke salah satu ruangan terdekat di sana.

0o0o0o0o0

"Maaf merepotkan sensei, dan terima kasih banyak." Setelah kotak P3K kembali di tutup Eijun tetap duduk di tempatnya. Membiarkan pria yang membantunya merawat luka memar yang dia dapat dari tiga berandal tidak jelas tadi dan tamparan Kazuya mengembalikan kotak itu pada tempat semula.

"Kau buat masalah apa dengan mereka sampai jadi seperti itu?" Eijun hanya terkekeh sambil sesekali mengaduh karena ujung bibir kirinya yang sedikit sobek akibat bogem mentah Ogawa tadi. "Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas mereka?"

"Sensei ingin aku berkelahi?" Kataoka Tesshin, dosen pembimbingnya, salah satu teman malamnya juga, menggeleng sebelum menempatkan diri di samping Eijun lagi. "Lagi pula percuma rasanya bagiku untuk melawan mereka. Kalau aku balik membalas yang ada mereka semakin menjadi-jadi, dan aku tidak ingin membuat masalah semakin rumit."

"Kau memilih untuk tetap menjadi samsak mereka, begitu?"

"Hahaha, anggap saja seperti itu."

Pucuk kepalanya diusap lembut. Penuh kasih sayang rasanya.

Eijun suka tangan besar pria ini, mengingatkan ia tentang mendiang ayahnya. Eijun suka saat dirinya bisa bermanja pada pria ini, rasanya seperti memiliki ayah kembali. Alasan kenapa Eijun mengajak dosen pembimbingnya ini menjadi teman malamnya juga karena Eijun butuh sosok ayah yang dia rindukan. Yah, sedikit melenceng dari sosok ayah yang seharusnya memang, tapi Eijun menikmati waktu yang dia habiskan dengan pria ini.

Rasa hangat yang Eijun dapat saat ada di dalam pelukan pria ini berbeda dengan teman-teman malamnya yang lain. Semua kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang Eijun terima dari pria ini bernilai jauh lebih tinggi karena bisa menjadi obat rindu saat Eijun merindukan ayah dan kakeknya.

Sayangnya, semua ini mungkin akan segera berakhir.

"Aku pikir sensei tidak akan ada di ruangan hari ini."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Bukannya hari ini kau bilang kalian akan _fitting_ baju pengantin?"

Iya, pria ini akan menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik yang juga adalah guru di SMA Eijun dulu. Takashima Rei, wanita cantik dan anggun, tapi cukup asik dan paling tegas yang pernah Eijun kenal. Pria ini beruntung bisa mendapatkan wanita yang baik seperti Takashima Rei. Kalau saja Eijun bisa menjadi normal, Eijun juga menginginkan wanita sebaik Takashima Rei yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tapi bodohnya pria ini hampir membatalkan pernikahan mereka karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan Eijun.

Butuh waktu cukup lama sampai Eijun bisa meyakinkan dosen pembimbingnya ini untuk tidak seenaknya membatalkan rencana pernikahannya itu. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Eijun bisa memberi batas paling jelas dan membuat Kataoka Tesshin mengerti posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Aku memilih tidak ikut." Suara dosen pembimbingnya ini jadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Pria itu menarik Eijun untuk duduk lebih dekat sebelum memeluk tubuh Eijun yang jauh lebih kecil dari pada tubuh kekarnya. "Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu yang aku miliki bersama denganmu."

"Haha, sensei bisa melucu juga ternyata." Eijun menggeliat, melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kedua tangannya naik, mengusap wajah pria yang sudah menjadi sosok pengganti ayah baginya dua tahun terakhir ini. "Kau punya Takashima sensei yang akan menemani sisa hidupmu. Tidak ada yang lebih baik lagi dari pada hal itu."

"Tapi aku—" Eijun mencegahnya. Mulai hari ini Eijun tidak akan membiarkan pria ini mengungkapkan cinta padanya lagi. Tidak akan pernah, karena Eijun tahu dirinya sudah tidak punya hak untuk mendapatkan semua itu.

"Aku juga pasti akan merindukamu, sensei. Bermain dengan wajahmu, dengan kumis dan jangutmu. Memanjakan diri padamu, memelukmu, menciummu, dan tidur di pelukanmu. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan momen-momen kita saat bersama nanti." Iya, itu bukan kebohongan. Eijun akan kehilangan sosok pengganti ayah dan kakeknya, tentu ia akan sangat merindukan saat-saat itu.

"Kalau begitu—"

Satu telunjuk Eijun berhenti di depan bibir sang dosen pembimbing. Meminta sang dosen kesayangan untuk berhenti. "Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Maaf, sensei." Katanya sambil menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi sosok yang lebih buruk lagi dari diriku yang sekarang. Aku mohon, mengertilah." Kataoka Tesshin tidak bisa membantahnya. Pria itu hanya diam dan terus memandang Eijun dengan ekspresi kaku. Hebatnya, Eijun bisa mengerti kalau ada harapan yang dikirim oleh sepasang mata yang menatapnya sekarang. "Tapi sebagai hadiah perpisahan kita hari ini, malam ini aku akan tinggal denganmu, sensei. Aku akan bersama denganmu. Bagaimana?" Maka dari itu, khusus hari ini, sebagai hari perpisahan mereka, Eijun akan memberikan yang terbaik yang ia bisa, dan mendapatkan pelukan terakhir dari sosok pengganti ayah dan kakeknya.

"Apa aku tidak bisa mengharap lebih?"

"Tidak." Dengan tegas Eijun langsung menggeleng. "Setelah besok pagi, aku hanya akan menjadi mahasiswa-mu lagi. Kau bisa perlakukan aku seperti dulu, aku tidak masalah. Mungkin dengan begitu Mukai Taiyo dan yang lain bisa berhenti membully-ku secara fisik."

"Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan bisa melakukan itu."

Eijun kembali tertawa sebelum menyetuh wajah dosennya lagi dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Satu ciuman lembut Eijun hadiahkan pada dia yang selalu mengistimewakan dirinya setelah mereka terlibat hubungan busuk ini. Derajat Eijun naik drastis dan tiba-tiba banyak mahasiswa yang iri dengan seberapa beruntungnya menjadi seorang Sawamura Eijun. Mereka tidak tahu, kalau sesungguhnya semua kemudahan yang Eijun dapat harus dibayar dengan harga yang jauh lebih mahal dari pada biaya kuliah mereka sendiri.

"Selamat sensei, akhirnya kau bisa terbebas dariku." Bisik Eijun sebelum ciuman lain membungkam mulutnya.

0o0o0o0o0

**TBC**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**21/03/2020 **

Hai-hai, udah sampe dichapter kelima aja ya, udah setengah jalan berarti. Kali ini aku bawa si Boss, kebayang ngga kalian yang baca gimana interaksi mereka. Sedikit sih, karena jujur aku ngga kuat ngebayanginnya tapi pengen bikin Eijun lebih nakal dikit sampe berani jual badan buat nilai gitu loh~

Terus-terus ya, buat tiga serangkai yang aku bikin tukang bully itu sejujurnya aku cinta mati sama Mukai Taiyo—sama Tsune dan Go sih biasa aja, tapi sebelumnya aku sempet ada pikiran mau bikin Taiyo juga salah satu temen malemnya Eijun, sayangnya ngga bisa udah kebanyakan!

Selanjutnya ayo tebak siapa yang bakal nemenin tidurnya Eijun, hehe~

Terima kasih buat yang ninggalin jejaknya di chapter kemarin.

**AKOH TJINTA KALIHAN! **

**TANPA KALIAN AKU TIDAK AKAN SERAJIN INI!**

Segitu aja dariku. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Bye~

_**(Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan kalian ya~)**_


	6. Mima Soichirou

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

**.**

**Devostated**

_**6th night : Mima Soichirou **_

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Tanpa menunggu dosennya bangun Eijun sudah lebih dulu berkemas. Meninggalkan kamar hotel yang mereka inapi untuk malam terakhir mereka. Setelah ini Eijun tidak akan memiliki sosok ayah pengganti lagi. Sudah begitu, satu-satunya orang yang diharap akan selalu menghujani dirinya dengan cinta dan kasih sayang baru saja bertengkar dengannya kemarin.

Eijun ingin mengeluh, tapi tidak ada tempat untuk itu.

Di jalan ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan baru masuk dari Wakana, seorang gadis cantik yang juga teman masa kecilnya. Di bawah pesan itu ada satu pesan dari Miyuki Kazuya yang masuk semalam. Mungkin karena Eijun tidak kembali ke apartemen lagi, Kazuya jadi mengiriminya pesan.

"Benar-benar keras kepala." Keluhnya, tapi tetap saja, pesan pertama yang Eijun buka adalah pesan Kazuya. Hatinya masih belum bisa berhenti mengharapkan Kazuya, bahkan setelah pertengkaran mereka kemarin.

"_Aku keterlaluan. Aku minta maaf. Ayo bicara sekali lagi, kali ini tidak dengan emosi. Aku janji."_ Itu isi pesan Kazuya padanya. Hanya karena kalimat pendek dan permintaan maaf singkat itu hatinya seperti disembuhkan. Keinginan untuk membenci Kazuya menghilang begitu saja, hatinya senang Kazuya tidak meninggalkannya setelah semua kalimat bernada kasar yang ia katakan kemarin.

Diam-diam Eijun berharap Kazuya akan sadar kalau dirinya menginginkan mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar keluarga bohongan atau senior-junior. Eijun ingin Kazuya tahu kalau dirinya mencintai Kazuya, dan mendapat balasan dari cinta itu.

Saat Eijun akan membuka pesan dari Wakana, sebuah telepon masuk. Dari Wakana juga.

"Halo, Wakana. Ada apa? Aku baru saja ingin membuka pesanmu."

"_Eijun."_ Terjeda. Gadis di seberang sana terisak. _"Kakekmu masuk rumah sakit."_

Seketika tubuhnya membeku tapi tangannya yang memegang posel di samping telinga bergetar. Langkah kakinya terhenti. Jantungnya berdebar lebih keras. Perasaan ini pernah ia rasakan empat tahun lalu, saat kabar buruk tentang ayah dan ibunya sampai di telinga Eijun. Perasaaan takut akan ditinggal sendirian.

"_Semalam tiba-tiba saja kakekmu pingsan dan sampai sekarang dia belum bangun. Apa kau bisa kembali segera?" _

"Iya. Aku bisa." Eijun langsung menjawab. "Aku akan kembali hari ini. Tetap kabari aku apapun yang terjadi, dan tolong jaga kakek untukku, Wakana."

"_Hm, pasti. Aku menunggumu." _

Setelah sambungan diputus, Eijun langsung berlari sekencang yang dia bisa menuju apartemennya. Dia butuh beberapa pakaian untuk dibawa karena di rumahnya di Nagano sudah tidak ada lagi barang-barang milik Eijun. Sejak ayah dan ibunya meninggal semua barang-barang Eijun sudah disingkirkan. Kakeknya membenci Eijun yang dianggap sebagai penyebab kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ayah dan ibunya sendiri. Kakeknya membenci Eijun yang berbeda dengan anak laki-laki lain pada umumnya.

Keluar dengan satu tas berisi pakaian, kemudian mengunci pintu apartemennya, Eijun teringat dengan Kazuya. Untuk kali ini ia ingin Kazuya tahu ke mana dirinya pergi, tapi Eijun sendiri belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengirim pesan atau menelepon langsung pada Kazuya, maka pilihannya adalah pergi ke kantor Kazuya. Pada resepsionis di lobbi perusahaan penerbit tempat Kazuya bekerja dirinya menitipkan pesan.

"Permisi saya ingin menitipkan pesan untuk Miyuki Kazuya-san dari Departemen Editor Literatur."

"Boleh tahu anda siapa?"

"Oh, saya juniornya, Sawamura Eijun." Sang resepsionis mengangguk, memberikan buku memo padanya dan membiarkan Eijun menuliskan langsung pesannya. Kemudian disobek, dilipat sendiri olehnya baru setelah itu baru dikembalikan pada si resepsionis. "Terima kasih banyak."

Buru-buru dirinya meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi, "Eijun." Seseorang memanggilnya saat berjalan keluar. Sempat kaget juga, takut Kazuya yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan syukur ternyata bukan Kazuya.

"Mima-san."

Mima Soichiro, salah satu teman malamnya. Eijun mengenal pria ini di sebuah Gay Bar saat masih sering melakukan _one night stand_. Tapi setahun lalu, dirinya dikejutkan dengan fakta kalau ternyata pria ini adalah salah satu karyawan di perusahaan yang sama dengan Kazuya—terbilang sering bertemu dengan Kazuya juga walaupun ada di departemen yang berbeda.

Kabarnya mereka dua anak baru yang paling banyak menyita perhatian dan lumayan cakap dalam pekerjaan. Eijun tahu dari Haruichi yang kakaknya, juga satu kantor dengan Kazuya. Mima Soichiro adalah salesman muda andalan baru Departemen Pemasaran, dan Miyuki Kazuya adalah editor rebutan para penulis wanita, baik yang pemula maupun yang sudah senior. Belum lagi mereka juga cukup populer di kalangan pegawai lain.

"Datang untuk menemui Miyuki?" Eijun menggeleng. Sambil memperhatikan dandanan pria yang datang ke hadapannya. Ini hari kerja, semua orang yang sejak tadi lalu-lalang dengan namtag karyawan di sana mengenakan stelan formal kerja, tapi Mima justru datang dengan kaos oblong terbalut kardigan tipis dan jeans hitam. "Kenapa? Penampilanku aneh?"

Eijun mengangguk dan dibalas tawa renyah. "Sebenarnya hari ini dan besok aku sedang cuti."

"Cuti ... tapi berangkat kerja?"

Dia tertawa lagi. "Tidak, aku hanya mampir untuk memberikan beberapa berkas yang aku lupa titipkan. Kau sendiri datang ke sini untuk apa kalau bukan untuk bertemu Miyuki? ..oh, jangan bilang, kau datang untuk menemuiku?"

"Tidak-tidak. Aku datang untuk Miyuki senpai, tapi hanya menitipkan pesan di resepsionis tadi."

"Kenapa tidak langsung menemui? Atau kau bisa langsung meneleponnya, kan?"

Malu mengakuinya, tapi Eijun tetap menceritakan kalau kemarin dirinya dan Kazuya habis bertengkar. "Dan sekarang aku harus kembali ke Nagano. Kalaupun aku bilang secara langsung, Miyuki senpai pasti akan memaksa untuk ikut."

"Kau tidak mau dia ikut?"

"Um. Aku tidak mau menggangguk pekerjaannya lagi." Juga tidak ingin Kazuya terlalu banyak ikut andil dalam hidupnya lagi. Eijun tidak yakin akan sanggup menolak Kazuya lebih dari yang ia lakukan kemarin.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan keberatan aku yang ikut, kan?" belum sempat Eijun menolak, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik paksa untuk keluar dari gedung besar itu. Tanpa menunggu lama Mima langsung menghentikan satu taksi kosong. "Tolong sampai ke Stasiun, Pak."

"Ano, Mima-san, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Lagi pula, aku mungkin akan tinggal lama di sana. Mima-san juga harus kembali berangkat kerja lagi lusa." Satu tangan Eijun diraih, digenggam kuat. Eijun paham arti dari perlakuan itu, tapi dirinya tidak ingin membawa pulang siapapun saat ini.

Kampung halamannya bisa jadi tempat yang sangat menyeramkan hanya karena satu laki-laki yang ia bawa pulang ke sana.

"Aku sedang cuti dan ingin jalan-jalan. Tenang saja, kalau hanya lebih dua-tiga hari aku bisa buat alasan masuk akal pada kantor. Lagi pula sebagian besar pekerjaanku sudah beres. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku berani ikut denganmu."

0o0o0o0o0

Pada akhirnya Mima tetap ikut bersama dengannya. Walau sudah ditolak secara langsung, dia tetap memaksakan untuk ikut Eijun. Dengan santai dia bilang, "Kau tidak mau mengajakku juga tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengikutimu."

Terakhir kali Eijun kembali ke rumahnya di Nagano adalah saat pemakaman ayah dan ibunya. Setelah itu Eijun hanya datang ke Nagano saat _Obon_ untuk mengunjungin makam, tidak pernah sekalipun berani lagi menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Tidak setelah semua kata-kata kakeknya dan penolakan sebagian besar warga di sana.

Memang tidak semua orang membencinya, ada Wakana dan keluarga perempuan itu yang simpatik pada Eijun dan tetap menerima Eijun. Mereka masih mau menawarkan rumah mereka jika Eijun ingin tinggal lebih lama tapi tidak berani tinggal bersama kakeknya. Sudah begitu, Wakana dan ibu perempuan itu adalah orang yang dengan senang hati mau merawat kakeknya, menggantikan Eijun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Eijun. Aku mengerti, kau bisa percayakan kakekmu padaku dan ibuku." Itu yang Wakana katakan padanya empat tahun lalu. Setelah itu apapun yang terjadi pada kakeknya selalu Wakana kabari, tidak pernah sekalipun momen penting terlewatkan.

Eijun bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Wakana, walau dirinya juga merasa jahat pada gadis itu. Mereka pernah dijodohkan, pernah hampir diikat secara resmi dengan pertunangan, tapi setelah fakta tentang Eijun yang seorang gay tersebar, semua itu batal. Padahal Wakana dan keluarganya bisa dengan bebas mendendam, tapi mereka justru orang yang tidak pernah melakukan apapun padanya.

"Beri tahu aku, seperti apa tempat tinggalmu di Nagano."

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sana." Jawab Eijun. Pria di sampingnya duduk diam masih dengan menggenggam tanangnya. "Rumah pun jarang ... aku tinggal di desa kecil yang jumlah warganya bahkan tidak mencampai seratus orang. Kanan-kiri hanya ada sawah dan sungai, dikepung dengan pegunungan juga. Benar-benar tidak ada apapun di sana."

Sebelum ini Kazuya pernah sekali ikut dengannya. Saat pemakaman ayah dan ibunya, Kazuya adalah orang yang mengantar Eijun kembali. Karena itu juga semua warga di sana semakin membenci keberadaan Eijun. Mereka pikir Kazuya adalah kekasihnya, mereka pikir Kazuya adalah penyebab ayah dan ibu Eijun terburu-buru datang ke Tokyo. Semua orang di desanya pikir Eijun adalah pembawa bencana.

"Aku tidak bisa menunjukan apapun padamu, Mima-san. Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku masih bisa menginjakan kakiku di sana nanti. Kau pasti akan bosan. Maafkan aku."

Satu tangan Mima yang lain naik, menyentuk pipinya dan memaksa kepala Eijun untuk bersandar pada bahu pria itu. Saat Eijun melirik padanya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidurlah, kau perlu istirahat lebih sebelum membawaku berkelilingi desamu yang membosankan itu, barang kali kita bisa menemukan hal menarik nanti."

Eijun sudah bilang pada Mima alasannya kembali ke Nagano untuk apa, dan Mima bilang tetap ingin menemani. Sudah tidak ada cara lain untuk mencegah pria itu, jadi pilihan terakhir Eijun hanya membiarkan Mima mengikutinya. Setidaknya, kalau nanti memang benar sudah tidak ada tempat baginya di sana, Mima ada untuk menemaninya.

0o0o0o0o0

"Eijun." Wakana menyambutnya saat memasuki ruang rawat sang kakek. Gadis itu langsung menangis dalam pelukan Eijun. Berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga kakek teman kecilnya ini dengan baik. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada kakekmu saat tidak ada kau di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, terima kasih karena masih terus menjaganya untukku." Sambil menunjukan senyum terbaik Eijun menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Wakana.

Setelah tenang, barulah gadis itu sadar akan keberadaan Mima yang sejak tadi berdiri satu langkah di belakang Eijun. "..dan ini siapa? Kekasihmu?"

Masih dengan senyum yang sama Eijun menggeleng. "Bukan, ini hanya temanku. Kebetulan dia sedang libur, dan ingin menemaniku ke sini." Mima memperkenalkan diri kemudian baru Wakana mengikuti.

Mima sempat pamit keluar, membiarkan Eijun untuk berbicara dengan Wakana tentang kondisi kakeknya, dan syukur saja kakeknya sudah sempat sadar tidak lama setelah Wakana mengabarinya tadi pagi. Menurut pemeriksaan dokter kakek Eijun hanya kelelahan dan sedikit stress. Mungkin karena sudah berumur juga, jadi penyakit-penyakit kecil lebih mudah menggerogoti kesehatannya.

"Kau akan tinggal lebih lama di sini, kan?"

Ragu. Jujur saja, Eijun takut mengetahui reaksi apa yang akan kakeknya tunjukan jika melihat dirinya ada di sana. Eijun takut ditolak lagi, takut jika kakeknya mengusir dia dari sana.

"Tidak apa-apa." Wakana menyentuh tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan genangan air mata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk. "Kata-katanya mungkin kasar, dia pasti akan mengusirmu lagi, tapi aku sebagai orang yang hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersamanya tahu betul; walaupun egonya menolak dirimu, tapi di dalam hatinya kau masih tetap cucu kebanggaan. Kakekmu selalu merindukanmu, Eijun."

"Aku akan tinggal sampai besok." Jawab Eijun. "Tapi aku tidak akan menunjukan diri pada kakek. Jadi sekali lagi aku mohon, tolong jaga dia untukku."

"Um." Wakana menghadiahinya dengan satu pelukan erat lagi. "Malam ini tidurlah di rumahmu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, jadi aku pikir akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mengabari ibuku agar membawakan kalian makan malam nanti."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan maafkan aku juga."

0o0o0o0o0

"Aku sedikit sakit hati saat kau bilang kita hanya teman." Mima bersuara sambil terus memperhatikan semua pajangan yang memenuhi ruang tengah di rumah orang tuanya ini. "Aku pikir statusku sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada sekedar teman."

Eijun hanya terkekeh, mengabaikan protes itu sambil membereskan setiap sudut rumah itu. Wakana pasti benar-benar sering datang dan menemani kakeknya di tempat ini, karena bisa dilihat tidak ada begitu banyak kekacauan di sana, hanya sisa-sisa teh dan makanan manis yang jatuh ketika kakeknya pingsan kemarin malam.

"Tapi tidak apa-apalah, bisa datang ke sini bersama denganmu saja aku senang." Mima datang ke dapur, memeluk dirinya dari belakang saat sedang mencuci alat makan. "Aku jadi tahu rumah masa kecilmu seperti apa."

Satu kecupan singkat jatuh di lehernya sebelum Mima menjadikan pundaknya sebagai sandaran dagu. Dia setia berdiri dengan posisi seperti itu sampai semua selesai Eijun kerjakan. Baru setelah mereka sama-sama duduk di beranda samping, menghadap ke arah taman kecil yang Eijun bilang adalah taman miliknya dan ibunya.

"Apa Miyuki pernah datang ke sini juga?" Eijun mengiyakan. "Kapan?"

"Saat pemakaman ayah dan ibuku. Miyuki senpai yang mengantarkan aku pulang." Ingatan tentang pandangan sinis dan jijik dari banyak orang di acara itu pada Kazuya maupun dirinya masih bisa dengan jelas tergambar di kepala Eijun. Gunjingan-gunjingan tidak benar dalam bisikan mereka masih bisa dengan jelas terdengar di telinga Eijun sampai hari ini. "Waktu itu kalau Miyuki senpai tidak ada, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada saat ini."

Mima di sampingnya hanya menatap Eijun dalam diam. Tidak ada niat untuk mempertanyakan lebih. Tapi Eijun tahu dirinya baru saja mematahkan hati orang yang dengan baik hati mau menemaninya kembali ke rumah ini.

"Nah, Eijun, apa aku benar-benar tidak punya harapan untuk memiliki hatimu?"

Ini adalah kali pertamanya Mima mempertanyakan hal seperti itu. Sebelum ini hubungan Eijun dan Mima hanya sekedar hubungan malam. Kalau Mima bosan dengan yang lain dia bisa datang pada Eijun, kalau Eijun bosan dengan yang lain ia bisa datang pada Mima. Selalu seperti itu setahun terakhir ini.

Eijun tidak bodoh, dirinya tahu Mima hanya tidak pernah mengatakan pernyataan cinta, pria itu sebenarnya punya rasa lebih padanya. Eijun tahu, karena ia punya banyak orang yang memperlakukan dirinya seistimewa Mima memperlakukan dia. Sentuhan lembut, ciuman manis, dan perlakuan-perlakuan kecil dengan isyarat penyampaian hasrat yang jelas, Mima juga sering melakukan hal-hal itu padanya. Tapi Eijun juga tahu, alasan kenapa Mima begitu terobsesi dengannya, itu bukan sepenuhnya karena cinta seperti beberapa yang lain—Mima hanya tidak ingin kalah dari Kazuya.

Setidaknya itu kesan yang Eijun dapat, entah benar atau tidak Eijun enggan untuk mempertanyakannya.

Di setiap hal yang Mima lakukan, pria itu selalu bertanya apa Kazuya pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada Eijun sebelumnya. Kalau pernah Mima akan diam, kalau belum pernah dia akan tersenyum senang—bangga akan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak begitu berarti bagi Kazuya.

"Maafkan aku Mima-san, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu hal lebih dari yang sudah kita lakukan."

"Karena kau mencintai Miyuki?" Eijun mengangguk. "Tapi kau tahu dia tidak mencintaimu."

Eijun menarik satu sudut bibirnya, menunjukan senyum acuh tak acuhnya. "Dia tidur dengan banyak orang, wanita maupun pria, dan bahkan dengan Watanabe dari Departemen Keuangan ... kau tahu itu, kan?

"Aku tahu." Iya, Eijun tahu itu dengan baik. "Aku tahu kalau Miyuki senpai tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku. Aku tahu kalau dia bukan gay sepertiku. Aku tahu dia sering pergi dengan teman wanitanya, aku tahu dia punya hubungan khusus dengan Nabe-san, aku juga tahu dia sesekali tidur dengan laki-laki lain yang dia temui di Gay Bar. Aku tahu betul seberapa bejat dia."

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku se-masokis ini." Sahut Eijun langsung. "Walau aku tahu semua hal buruk tentangnya aku tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti berharap padanya. Aku tidak ingin dia hilang dari hidupku."

Mima memeluk tubuhnya erat ketika air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan di ujung matanya jatuh. Pria itu tidak melepaskan Eijun sekalipun ia tidak berhenti mengeluhkan perasaannya tentang Miyuki Kazuya.

"Dia tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padaku, tidak pernah memeperlakukan aku secara istimewa, tidak pernah juga perduli tentang perasaanku. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa membencinya. Tidak-tidak, aku tidak bisa setelah semua hal yang dia lakukan agar aku bisa melakukan masa-masa sulitku waktu itu." Eijun meremas kuat kemeja Mima.

Hatinya sakit hanya kerena mengingat semua hal buruk yang Kazuya lakukan, hatinya juga menangis hanya kerana semua kebaikan-kebaikan dan perhatian kecil yang Kazuya beri padanya.

Mima membiarkan dirinya terus menangis dalam pelukan pria itu. Sentuhan lembut tangan Mima yang terus mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan Eijun. Butuh waktu yang sedikit lama sampai Eijun bisa sedikit lebih tenang. "Tenang saja, kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku di sini yang merasakan hal sama sepertimu."

"Sama seperti kau yang tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Miyuki, aku di sini juga tidak bisa berhenti mengharapkan cintamu." Katanya sambil menghapus bekas air mata Eijun dan kemudian menjatuhan satu ciuman lembut pada bibir Eijun. "Kita sama-sama bodoh, kan?"

Tangan Mima yang menjaga punggungnya mulai menyelinap masuk di bawah baju Eijun ketika ciuman lain Mima berikan padanya. Malam itu di beranda samping rumah masa kecilnya, di lihat oleh bunga-bunga yang tetap terawat walau setelah Eijun dan ibunya pergi dari rumah itu, dan disaksikan oleh bulan dan bintang, Mima memberinya sedikit suntikan rasa tenang.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Tenang saja, aku tetap mencintaimu, Eijun."

Jari-jari putih Mima yang mengusap lembut dari pahanya naik, memberikan kenikmatan lain yang memaksa Eijun untuk mengusir sedih karena ingatannya tentang Kazuya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Eijun, dia merasa beruntung rumah orang tuanya terkepung oleh lahan persawahan dan tidak ada tetangga yang tinggal dekat dengannya, karena dengan begitu suara desahannya tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali Mima.

Jika kakeknya tahu mereka melakukan hal seperti ini di rumah ini mungkin tanpa ampun leher Eijun akan langsung diputus dari pangkalnya. Tapi ada perasaan sedikit bahagia yang juga menyusup masuk, ini perasaan egois yang Eijun rasakan setiap kali dorongan Mima memberinya rasa nikmat—akhirnya Eijun bisa merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri di rumah ini, walau bukan dengan orang yang dia cintai, tapi Eijun senang bisa melakukan ini di rumah masa kecilnya.

"Nah, katakan kau juga mencintaiku, Eijun."

"Maaf, Mima-san."

0o0o0o0o0

**TBC**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**10/07/2020 **

Dan akhirnya aku kembali~ apa kabar? Adakah yang menantikan perjalanan malam Eijun ini?

Kali ini bawa Mima pengeran berkuda putih dari Gunma. Jujur niatnya ini mau aku bikin lebih ero lagi, tapi kayaknya susah juga. Aku masih harus belajar. Di chapter lain aja ya aku nyoba bikin adegan ehem-ehem-nya. Semoga kesampean deh.

Terima kasih buat yang ninggalin jejaknya di chapter kemarin.

**AKOH TJINTA KALIHAN! **

**TANPA KALIAN AKU TIDAK AKAN SERAJIN INI!**

Segitu aja dariku. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Bye~

_**(Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan kalian ya~)**_


End file.
